Cirque de Solei
by linelam
Summary: Romance, intrigas, atrapalhadas,infidelidades e mais um pouco de humor.Sakura passa a morar na pensão Li em Tókio onde tudo se transforma, para ela, uma nova realidade.Atual objetivo: Cirque de Solei. Humor atual: Ódio.
1. Capítulo 1

**Introdução**

**Bom, esta é uma fic nova minha. Trata-se de uma história ocorrida dentro de uma pensão onde a maioria dos personagens não são muito normais. Esta fic será uma verdadeira salada de fruta, pois diversos personagens da clamp (que infelizmente não meus) serão introduzidos nela. Ah!E outra coisa, darei ênfase principalmente em Shoaran e Sakura que no decorrer da fic entenderam por quê hehehe!Espero que gostem e desfrutem dela está bem!Deixem seus reviews por favor!**

**Um beijo,**

**Li Naiguino**

"Dizem que na vida tudo é um jogo. Perde ou ganha. Até no amor. Sempre achei isso uma besteira, pois nunca pude desfrutar do jogo da vida, ou mesmo do amor. O que é amar? Até hoje nunca descobri. Talvez seja por que não sou nenhuma poderosa Júlia Roberts ou Gisele Bundchen. Sou apenas Sakura Kinomoto. Quem sou eu? Bom, isso vocês vão ter que me dizer porque apenas nesses meus 15 anos de vida ainda não pude descobrir".

**Minha vida como um Circo**

Por Li Naiguino

Show me the meaning of being lonely

So many words for the broken heart

It's hard to see in a crimson love

So hard to breathe,walk with me, and maybe

Nights of light so soon become

Wild and free I can feel the sun

Your every wish will be done

They tell me...

**Capítulo 1**

Ali estava eu. Parada em frente a um imenso casarão bem localizado em Tókio.Não era muito moderno, mas muito acolhedor. Ali seria meu novo lar. Segurei minha mala com mais força, e retirei um papelzinho com o endereço que minha prima Meylin havia me dado, me certificando se era mesmo ali o local. Não gostaria de acabar batendo na porta da casa errada. Sim, era ali mesmo. Apertei meus passos deixando-me levar pela curiosidade em como seria morar em uma pensão com um monte de gente. Mas bem, eu tinha em mente apenas um objetivo. Quero prestar Jornalismo na faculdade Toudai. Esse era meu grande sonho.Talvez morando aqui, teria mais tranqüilidade para pensar em meu futuro, já que lá em casa era muito difícil. Tinha meu irmão, que apesar de ser uma boa pessoa, era muito pé no saco, achei até muito estranho ele ter deixado tão facilmente eu vir morar aqui em Tókio, já que ele tinha aquela mania de ser o irmão super protetor. Meu pai, não era um problema e sim a solução, não sei, se não fosse por ele eu já teria saído de Tomoeda há muito tempo. O bom humor do meu pai era uma coisa surpreendente. Apenas posso agradecê-lo de todas as coisas que ele tem feito por mim e por ter me tolerado em casa durante todos esses 15 anos.

Show me the meaning of being lonely

Is this the feeling I need to walk with

Tell me why I can't be there where you are

There's something missing in my heart

Realmente, alguma coisa ainda faltava em meu coração. Durante esses quinze anos, ainda nunca tive um namoro sério. Sempre que arranjava alguém que gostasse de mim e que me convidasse pra sair, lá vinha meu irmão interferir em meus planos. Cara, eu realmente não sei o que ele fazia para que todos os meus pretendentes 5 minutos depois que me chamavam para sair desistiam de mim. Talvez ele os declarasse mortos (coisa que eu não duvido), ou então achava alguém muito mais sensual que eu para eles ficarem. Aiaiai, eu não entendo meu irmão. Mas como eu disse, não quero nenhum tipo de relacionamento sério aqui em Tókio. Vim em objetivo de passar para faculdade Toudai. Sei que ainda estou no segundo ano, mas acho que já estou bem madura para pensar na minha vida profissional, não acham?

Depois de subir os imensos degraus que possuíam antes da entrada da enorme pensão, consegui finalmente apertar o famoso botãozinho da companhia. Estava nervosa. Há mais ou menos uns 10 anos, não recebia notícias de minha prima de terceiro grau Meiling. O que ela terá feito durante tantos anos?Aiaiai...Tinha tanta coisa para contar. Estava muito feliz em finalmente poder revê-la. Assusto-me em apenas ouvir o barulho da fechadura ser destrancado. Meus pensamentos apenas diziam assim... 3, 2 , 1...

'Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!' – berrou a menina de longos cabelos e olhos castanhos com a voz arrastada. Pensei que fosse morrer sufocada por ficar tanto tempo agarrada aos braços de Meiling.Mas vendo por um outro lado, até que gostei de saber que ela também estava com saudades. Após afasta-se um pouco, começou a me observar de cima a baixo.Céus, como odiava aquilo!Nunca sabia se havia algo de errado comigo! ' Quanto tempo' falou ela com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

' Pois é!' disse eu finalmente com um sorriso tentando ser o mais simpática o possível.

' Vem entra!' falou ela convidativa deixando um espaço para eu entrar. ' Puxa, fiquei surpresa, não sabia que você chegaria hoje'.

' É...Hehehe!'. Droga!Por que justo nessas horas tinha que ficar tão encabulada?Entrei dentro da casa, reparando na enorme sala que encontrava em minha frente. Percebi que não era muito luxuoso, mas era muito aconchegante!Estranhei ao ouvir de repente, dezenas de vozes vindo em minha direção...Finalmente iria conhecer todas aquelas moradoras...

' Sakura!' a voz de Meiling me chamou a atenção. ' Deixe-me apresent�-la suas novas colegas de quarto!' disse ela me puxando pela mão levando-me diretamente em direção á elas.

' Essa é Kayako Seiki, mora aqui conosco á cinco anos!'. Puxa!Realmente pude perceber que as moradoras dali eram bastantes...como posso dizer poderosas... Seiki era o tipo de garota sensual, com enormes cabelos loiros e lisos, usava um vestido com um decote um tanto ousado, mostrando seus enormes seios!Puxa...Como eram grandes! Forçando-me a olhar para os meus, que para mim não muito surpresa, eram o triplo menores que os dela!

' Ah!Muito prazer!' disse estendendo-lhe uma mão reparando que antes que ela fizesse o mesmo, ela jogou os imensos cabelos de leve para trás das costas, mostrando seu grande charme.Desvio meu olhar de leve para as outras garotas presentes ali. Eram realmente muito bonitas. A maioria altas, os corpos bem trabalhados...Os seios...Nossa!Cada um maior que outro!Aiaiai!Aquilo tudo estava me deixando bastante humilhada! Era incrível como consegui me rebaixar ao nível de uma piriguete mau informada sobre a moda feminina! Todas eram bem vestidas, com aparentes roupas de marcas...e...eu ali com uma simples calça jeans, blusinha básica e um tênis bastante esfarrapado!Ai meu Deus por que tanta humilhação!

' Bem a maioria você conhece com o tempo!' disse Meiling por final. ' Sinta-se em casa Sakura!Bem vinda ao seu novo lar!'.

' Muito obrigada Meiling!'. Puxa, apesar de toda humilhação, não podia deixar de agradecer por toda simpatia e aconchego que todos naquela casa me concederam.

' Venha!' falou uma delas, puxando-me pelo braço. ' Vou te mostrar o seu novo quarto!'. A garota aparentemente era simpática e por sinal muito bonita, seus cabelos negros e seus olhos violeta eram bastante vibrantes. Tive uma leve impressão de que aquela ali fazia meu tipo. Não por ser bonita, mas sim pelo seu jeito convidativo.

Chegamos a um local, que para mim, bastante satisfatório, sua vista era de frente para um lago, contido num lindo jardim da casa, diversas cerejeiras situadas dando-me a vista de uma bela paisagem. E pelo jeito, ali seria meu novo quarto.

' Vem entra!' falou a garota arrancando-me a mala da mão me empurrando para dentro do quarto. ' É lindo não? Teve sorte de ter pego a traseira da casa, aqui bem mais tranqüilo do que lá dentro!Hehe isso você pode ter certeza!' Falou ela, colocando a mala por cima da grande cama.' Prazer!Meu nome é Tomoyo Daidoujji!' disse ela estendendo-me uma das mãos.

' Ah!Muito prazer!'.

Parei para dar uma reparada ao meu redor.Nada mau para um quarto.O espaço era bom e continha um grande closet, com um enorme banheiro á esquerda dele. E pelo visto...Banheira!Puxa!Tem coisa melhor!Aiaiai!E aparentemente hidromassagem!Cara,acho que realmente estou no céu!Saindo do banheiro, dei um grande pulo em cima da cama de casal, certificando-me da maceis que ela possuía...Puxa como aquilo era bom! Tudo bem até agora, só precisava de uns toques á la Kinomoto, mas o que não faltava era tempo para eu fazer isso! ' E por que aqui é o canto mais tranqüilo?' Perguntei apenas por curiosidade.

' Bem...A maioria das meninas estão do lado de l�! Pense numa verdadeira muvuca!Pois é!É o que é aquilo! E claro...Você se encontra ao lado dos aposentos de Shoaran Li...

' Shoaran Li?' Perguntei interessada.Então no meio desse tanto de mulherada encontrava-se um homem?

' Sim!' disse ela sentando-se ao meu lado da cama. ' Ele é primo de Meiling...Pensei que soubesse disso...'

' Não...pela minha grande surpresa!'

' Hihihi' ela fez dando risadinhas aparentemente "safadinhas".

' O que foi?'

' Bom...Ele não deixa de ser um belo rapaz...Mas é um verdadeiro reclamão...Nunca o vi ser muito social...Apenas com Kayako consegue se soltar mais...'

' A loirona bonitona?' Perguntei surpresa.

' Isso mesmo. Acho que pelo os dois terem o mesmo tipo de personalidade...Mas Shoaran não é má pessoa tenho certeza disso...Apenas modesto de mais...e...Muito galinha!'

' Galinha?'

' Sim! Já deve ter pego a maioria das mulheres de Tókio inteiro...As bonitas, é claro...Sempre desconfiei que ele e Kayako tivessem um caso...'

' Bom...do jeito que você fala... ' Uma coisa me deixava curiosa...Como o safado era?

' Mas...ele realmente pode sabe Sakura!' disse ela parecendo ler meus pensamentos ' Ele é alto, seu físico incomparável...Nossa...Que bunda é aquela...'

' Ah...Tomoyo...Não acha que esta exagerando?' Perguntei encabulada.

' Não falo sério!Na hora que ele chegar eu te mostro..Ele realmente é um Deus!'

' Para ser tão galinha...Quantos anos?'

' Dezoito!'.

' Idade perfeita para galinhagem...' respondi por final.

' É...Pode ser...Mas quando vê-lo depois quero saber da sua opinião está bem Sakura?' disse ela encaminhando-se até a porta para sua saída.

' Hehe...T�!'

' Você tem chances!É muito bonita!' Cara, o que que aquela deusa estava dizendo!Eu?Muito bonita?Não chegava nem aos seus pés! ' É sério!A modelo perfeita!'

Realmente, aqui era uma casa para malucos...Será que estava no lugar certo? ' Bom, qualquer coisa eu estou a disposição está bem?'.

' Está certo!Muito obrigada Tomoyo!Espero que sejamos boas amigas!' falei agradecida.

' Eu também querida Sakura!' Disse ela por final abrindo a porta e fechando-a de imediato.

Aquilo tudo estava sendo muito bom para mim.Casa perfeita, amiga perfeita, homem tesudo...Hei!O que estou falando!Nem ao menos conheço-o! Aiaiai Sakura lembre-se de seu objetivo aqui em Tókio...Se Touya descobre que estou dando mole pra rapazes, ela vem pra cá no mesmo dia me pega pela a orelha e me leva de volta para Tomoeda na mesma hora e não duvidem!Então Sakura...Vamos pensar em outras coisas está bem?

Olhei em volta do quarto, e dei um longo suspiro. Devia arrumar ainda, todas aquelas minhas coisas até o final da tarde...

' Aí está ela!' praticamente berrou minha prima Meiling vendo-me surgir na sala de jantar. Finalmente, depois de tanto esforço havia conseguido colocar todas as minhas coisas em ordem. Havia tomado um banho, e colocado uma roupa caseira, que mais uma vez para minha surpresa, estava sendo humilhada novamente na frente de todas as presentes ali.Estavam todas vestidas formalmente, como se algo de muito importante estivesse ocorrendo. É...Realmente Sakura...Ou você toma logo um jeito melhor de se vestir, ou você está ferrada perante á humilhação!

' Venha Sakura, sente-se é o seu primeiro jantar aqui!Venha desfrutar da maravilhosa comida de Yue!' Disse ela fazendo um gesto com a mão mostrando-me mais uma das lindas garotas dali. Já essa era uma linda morena de olhos verdes, parecidos com os meus, só que um pouco mais claros (acho que nesse ponto eu ganhava com minhas esmeraldas). Sentei-me como sugeriu minha prima, e passei a me servir. Puxa como tudo naquela casa era bom!Realmente a comida daquela linda garota era muito boa!

' E então Sakura o que achou?' Perguntou Yue parecendo estar ansiosa pela resposta.

' Ah! Muito boa!' Respondi fazendo-a delvover-me um lindo sorriso.

Estava tudo indo muito os restantes das garotas, e todas pareciam bastante interessantes, realmente uma verdadeira salada de frutas de caracteres mas todas muito legais. Toda a diversão estava sendo bastante usufruída até que uma contagiante voz, que aparentemente masculina me chama a atenção.

' Cheguei!' disse o indivíduo dono de tal.

' Ah! Seja bem vindo Shoaran!' disseram todas elas antes que a figura pudesse se mostrar.

Para minha surpresa apareceu. Céus...O que estava vendo! Deus? Reparei na esbelta imagem do rapaz a minha frente...Realmente, era tudo aquilo que Tomoyo dissera e ainda mais...O que era aquilo? Como era lindo...Usava um blusa manga comprida tamanho normal, mostrando um pouco do belo físico da alto rapaz de provocantes olhos âmbar e cabelos rebeldes que aparentemente bagunçados. Para minha surpresa minha atenção não podia ser desviada daquela bela imagem...Como era lindo! O rapaz dá um breve aceno á todas e senta-se a mesa, que não muito surpreendente,ao lado de Kayako, que o fita com aspereza. Sinto como se Tomoyo olhasse para mim, e realmente olhava, será que já havia percebido que eu concordara com sua opinião perante ao rapaz? Observo a cada um de seus movimentos. Servia-se silenciosamente da comida feita por Yue se dar ao menos uma troca de palavras com as moradoras.

' Ah! Sakura!' . Uma voz finalmente chama minha atenção. ' Esqueci-me de lhe apresentar!'. Aiaiai...estava muito acanhada no momento...Não!Por favor Meiling!' Conheça o meu primo! Shoaran Li!'

Perdi totalmente a noção de minha existência. Não sabia o que dizer a um Deus daqueles...Com certeza ele acharia que era a nova lavadeira do pedaço...Céus...Se eu soubesse que o veria hoje...Teria colocado algo melhor! Reparo, que ele termina de engolir o ultimo pedaço de carne contido em seu prato em me encara intensamente erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas. Fico imóvel, apenas reparando na próxima atitude que ele iria tomar...

' Muito prazer...Sakura.'

' Ah...é...Muito prazer...' Digo eu por final. Até que não havia sido tão difícil assim. Aiaiai Touya...Você terá que me desculpar...Mas seria muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuitttttttttoooooooooooooo divertido morar com um Deus desse aí aqui na pensão! Bom...Pensei com aquele belo sorriso malicioso no rosto.Claro que seria divertido...apesar de minha promessa...Por que não?Estou encalhada há tanto tempo...desencalhar com um gato desses não seria nada mau...não é? Aiaiai!Adeus vida cruel! Ai!Sakura!Para com isso!Até parece que ele repararia em você!Com essa sua aparência de Dotes...Ai!Ninguém merece!Touya tem razão...Não devo ficar me comprometendo a esse tipo de coisa...Estou ali...para outros tipos de coisas...Sem olhares 43!Certo!

Continua...

N/A:

Bom hehe aí está o primeiro capítulo!E aí o que acharam!Deixem seus reviews!Bom tenho que agradecer é claro a Yenni Shiraishi beta desta fic por ter deixado ela tão maravilhosa assim!Muito obrigada Yenni!E é claro a ser continuado!As músicas utilizadas nesse capitulo é Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely do Backstreet Boys.

Bom é isso, então até a próxima!

Li


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 – Vivendo a Eternidade**

Obs:Lembrando que nenhum dos personagens(tirando alguns) desta fic é meu e sim da maravilhosa editora CLAMP.Boa leitura!

Estava doida. Talvez uma das vantagens de estar morando com uma figura exemplar do modelo masculino, fosse poder vê-lo todas as manhãs, como essa, treinando apenas com uma bermuda azul marinho, deixando o peito nu e musculoso á amostra. Estava distraída, apoiada sobre o parapeito da janela que dava vista ao jardim da pensão, observando aquele belo rapaz, que aparentemente treinando artes marciais, como se o dia estivesse amanhecendo e o brilho do sol estivesse invadindo-me a podia ser tão perfeito? Sei que ainda não o conheço, mas... Pelo o amor de Deus que mulher não gostaria de estar tirando proveito como estou fazendo agora desse corpinho maravilhoso? Deixo escapar um suspiro, parecido com aqueles assim 'Aaaaiii...'. Sentia como se meu cotovelo, apoiado no parapeito fosse se desequilibrando, enquanto a minha mão ia esticando minha boca, mostrando agora minha gengiva e meus dentes, e percebia que faltava pouco para que ela rasgasse. Finalmente, ganho o total desequilíbrio e ocorre o que eu menos queria no mundo. Levei um tombo daqueles que mais pareceu uma das explosões da guerra Bin Laden X Bush, fazendo com que qualquer um que estivesse ao redor fosse capaz de ouvir. Bati com tudo a minha bunda no chão. Ai, como aquilo doía!Tentei me levantar, mas era quase impossível. Tinha quase 70 de chances de ficar paraplégica.Tentei aliviar um pouco mais a dor massageando o lado dolorido, mas foi praticamente em vão. Já quase me dando por morta, ouço a voz que eu rezava para não ouvir se aproximando do quarto. Que mundo cruel!

'Você está bem?' Perguntou o rapaz dono dos provocantes olhos âmbar, me estendendo uma mão para que eu me levantasse.

'Ah... É...' Gaguejei. 'Mais ou menos...Tá tudo bem não se preocupe!'. Indaguei toda acanhada, apoiando na parede logo atrás de mim, me tirando do desequilíbrio.

'Você devia ter mais cuidado garota. Pelo o visto é muito desastrada!' Implicou ele cheio de si. Como é que é? Garota? Desastrada? Que aquele estúpido estava falando! Essa não... Não vá queimar seu filme comigo Li.

'Hei!' Respondi um pouco irritada. 'Qual é? Eu apenas caí não foi nada de mais!'.

'Certo, certo'. Respondeu ele se encaminhado para fora do quarto. 'Você é a novata, não é?' Perguntou ele debochado. 'Nada mal para apenas uma garota!'.

Quêêêêêêêêê? É minha impressão ou ele estava olhando para as minhas pernas? Aiaiaiai Sakura! Por que você tinha que estar usando uma camisola tão curta numa hora dessas! Encolhi-me toda, o mais vermelha o possível e puxei minha camisola um pouco mais para baixo, como se fosse resolver o seu tamanho.

'Ah! Se enxerga Li!' Putz! Deixei escapar... Não é isso o que estão pensando!

'Ah!' Falou ele com a voz arrastada. 'Então quer dizer que a Kinomoto aqui me acha atraente?' Disse sarcasticamente entrando novamente para dentro do quarto aproximando-se mais de mim.

'Não é nada disso!' Falei completamente vermelha sentindo os fios de meus cabelos se arrepiarem. Como era metido! Até que ele podia, mais... Fala sério! Até parece que eu acho ele atraente... É claro que acha, para de mentir Sakura!

'Hum...Isso não é novidade.' Disse ele debochado encostando-se com os braços cruzados contra a parede.

'Convencido você, hein Li?' Indaguei levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

'Ah Ah Ah!' Acenou ele negativamente com o indicador para mim. 'Convencido não Kinomoto...Modesto!'. (Essa é pra você Belinha!)

'Tá tá tá' Desconsiderei sem dar importância. 'Agora Li, por que não para de ficar se achando e volta a fazer o que estava fazendo antes!"

O meu comentário o fez erguer uma das sobrancelhas. Droga! Me entreguei por total! Assim ele saberia que eu...Eu... Estava o...

'Esteve me observando Kinomoto?' Perguntou, permanecendo com a sobrancelha erguida.

'Eu...Eu...Claro que não!Apenas o observei por passagem...' Gaguejei completamente nervosa. Puxa vida, mas por que ele não compreende? Ah qual é? Não era também só por causa de seu físico... Mas a forma que ele treinava era completamente chamativa...

'Sei...' Falou ainda desconfiado. 'Infelizmente, Kinomoto, não poderei voltar a ser o centro de sua atenção.Tenho mais coisas para fazer...'.

'Como o quê?' Deixei escapar.

' Tenho 18 anos, se não me dedicar aos estudos também, posso me ferrar futuramente, sabia?'.

Hum...Então, dentro desse corpinho perfeito e dessa alma implicante, possuía um rapaz dedicado? Hum...Bom começo Li...

'Certo.' Falei com superioridade. 'Você presta na Toudai?' Perguntei na curiosidade.

'Sim. Atualmente direito.'

'Ahá Então aí está a explicação por você ser tão implicante e desafiador!'

'Você acha?' Perguntou ele com um sorriso que nada mais nada menos muito sexy! Aiaiai! Que homem é aquele!

'Bom, tudo que você fez até agora foi implicar comigo!' Retruquei observando que o rapaz agora se encaminhava para fora do quarto.

'Certo, certo Kinomoto. Não tenho tempo pra ficar discutindo com você. Considero caso encerrado, e você foi tida como culpada!' falou ele debochadamente.

'O quê?' Indaguei.

' Uai...Não é verdade!' Falou ele voltando-se para mim, que fui possuída pela vontade de segui-lo. 'Você estava me observando Kinomoto... Eu sei que sou irresistível.'

'Ah fala sério Li!' Indaguei dando um murrinho em seu braço. 'Eu não estava Te observando, e sim sua técnica... Ham... KUNG FU!' Disse eu imitando alguns de seus movimentos feitos enquanto treinava.

'Quem sabe um dia eu te ensino a lutar Kinomoto?' Disse sarcasticamente. Eu sabia que não levava o menor jeito pra lutas, mas não era pra tanto. 'Até mais!' Disse ele me dando costas dando-me um aceno.

'Espera!' Falei agarrando-o pelo braço. Não sei por quê... Mas de repente senti como se todos os meus sentidos se perdessem no espaço por apenas tê-lo tocado em seu musculoso braço.

' Sim!' Perguntou apressadamente.

'Amanhã...' Corei. 'Amanhã...'

'Fala logo!' Interrompeu nervoso forçando-me soltílo o braço, cruzara-os, fitando-me seriamente com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas. Aiaiai... Como amanhã seria sábado, eu realmente gostaria que ele me acompanhasse até a escola de Tókio, para poder me matricular... Afinal, ele deveria conhecer Tókio com a palma das mãos. Naquele, espírito sarcástico e implicante dele estudado por mim, deveria haver um lado generoso. Percebo que ele desiste de esperar a minha demora e passa a andar em direção contraria minha, sem ao menos dizer uma só palavra. Sente uma enorme dor no peito em apenas vê-lo afastando-se de mim. Como eu era BURRA! Fiz ele perder todo esse tempo por causa do meu egoísmo barato.Ai me perdoe Li...

'Sakura?' Novamente a menina dona dos olhos violeta me faz assustar.

'Ah! – Ri - Oi Tomoyo!'

'O que foi? Parece deprimida...' Perguntou ela, com um pingo de exagero.

'Ah! Não, não que isso! Eu estou ótima!'

'Puxa...Estou começando a achar que o charme de Li é doentio...' Disse ela, tocando-me levemente a testa procurando quentura. E realmente deve ter encontrado do tanto que eu esquentei com aquele garoto!

'Pára com isso Tomoyo!' Falei retirando sua mão de mim.

'E então...' Começou ela com mais de um de seus sorrisinhos "safadinhos". 'Vejo que gostou do jovem Li'.

'Quê?' Perguntei distraída entrando novamente dentro do quarto, sendo seguida por Tomoyo e sentando-me sobre a cama.

'Ah Sakura! Não se faça de tonta! É claro que você ficou caidinha pelo Li!'

'Como é que é? Hei Tomoyo não é bem assim...' Corei.

'Mas?' Perguntou ela com superioridade.

'Mas... Acho que não é meu tipo...'

'Não é seu tipo?' Surpreendeu-se ela. 'Se Li não é seu tipo, que outro homem seria? Fala sério Sakura! Corpo trabalhadérrimo, bundinha redondinha e se você se arriscasse a apertíla você ia se...'

'TOMOYO!' Dessa vez eu me surpreendendo, virando um pimentão bastante vermelho. Ela riu.

'Você tem vontade não é!' Falou ela cheia de si.

'O que é isso? Eu não esperava isso de você!' Surpreendi-me levantando-me da cama e a encarando seriamente. ' Se você deseja fazer isso Tomoyo, não fique me pedindo... Por que você mesma não faz?' Indaguei.

'Hum...Por que talvez ele já tenha um destino marcado com outra pessoa!' Brincou ela.

'Ah Tomoyo... Não acredito que você crê nesse tipo de coisa...' – Tomoyo riu.

'Não é isso Sakura... Eu apenas acredito que você não apareceu aqui por acaso. Talvez, você e Li tenham algum ligamento!'

'E... Eu não to entendendo!'

'É simples. Li veio da China e você de Tomoeda, os dois vieram de locais diferentes se conheceram e tem atração um pelo outro! Não acha isso coincidência?' Citou docemente.

'É... Eu...Eu acho que não Tomoyo...'

'Sei que pode parecer besteira Sakura mais sinto que Li gostou de você!Vocês dois já até bateram um papinho, e olha que eu te falei que ele não era de falar!'

'Sei, mais...'

Tomoyo me fita com um olhar bastante esperançoso. Não gostava daquilo, será que é realmente verdade isso que ela esta falando? Destino? Nunca fui de acreditar nisso... Mas, se meu destino for realmente com ele, não seria nada mal... Seria? Arghh! Acho que estou delirando! Quer dizer o povo maluco dessa casa me deixou hilária. Onde já se viu? Eu não quero nada com o Senhor Li, muito pelo ao contrário! Não quero! Eu fiz uma promessa, e se tiver alguém que ira quebríla não seria ele! Ouço apenas alguns grunhidos vindos de Tomoyo sem dar a mínima atenção. De repente uma imensa dor de cabeça me invade deixando-me tonta... Será que aquele assunto estava me deixando assim? Realmente Tomoyo em uma coisa tenho que concordar com você! Li Shoaran é doentio!

'... Mas como em Tókio a notícia corre rápido acho que você não deveria fazê-lo...'

'Escuta Tomoyo' interrompi 'Não estou passando muito bem...Você se importa de me deixar um pouco sozinha?'

Percebo que o grande sorriso da moça se transforma em nada, talvez tivesse ficado irritada, mais realmente aquilo tudo estava me deixando muito confusa!

'Tudo bem!' Diz ela tocando-me de leve o ombro levantando-se da cama. 'Me desculpa... Acho que me precipitei um pouco e acabei lhe fazendo mal Sakura...'

'Não!' – Ri nervosa – 'Não é isso! Apenas quero ficar um pouco sozinha...'

'Tá Nos falamos mais tarde então, ok?'

'OK!' Afirmei com um sorriso.

Observo Tomoyo se afastando do quarto e passando exteriormente pela janela. Quando finalmente desaparece de vista solto um longo suspiro e jogo-me em cima da cama bagunçando meus cabelos. Eu não sei por que mais, estava começando a me sentir um pouco insegura... Em momentos confusos como esse sempre tinha o meu pai por perto para me ajudar em que fosse preciso ou mesmo meu irmão Touya... Mas agora estava sozinha, acho que se escolhi esse caminho deveria segui-lo em frente, mas... Sinto como se estivesse caminhando em uma direção errada... Tomoyo havia conseguido me deixar pensativa, mas acho que não é a culpada disso, muito pelo ao contrário... Eu apenas queria deixar esse assunto de namoros de lado e cumprir logo o que vim fazer aqui. E era isso que iria fazer. Não tinha motivos para que ficasse assim. Como dizia meu irmão... "Empina esse nariz e siga em frente!".

_Take heed, dear heart_

_**Tome cuidado, querido coração**_

_Once apart, she can touch nor me nor you_

_**Uma vez independente, ela pode tocar nem eu, tampouco você**_

Dressed as one

_**Preparou-se como um **_

A wolf will betray a lamb

_**Um lobo que irá seduzir um cordeiro**_

Percebendo o tempo que perdia, voltei á Terra e procurei trocar-me. Não iria com Shaoran á lugar algum! Que... Quer dizer Li... Afinal de contas, também deveria dar um jeito nesse meu visual, iria fazer algumas compras e voltaria apenas mais tarde.

_Lead astray the gazers_

_**Direção desviada aos espectadores**_

_The razors on your seducing skin_

_**As navalhas sob sua pele corrompida**_

_In the meadow of sinful thoughts_

_**no prado de pecaminosos pensamentos**_

Every flowers perfect

_**Muitas flores perfeitas**_

Há muito tempo esperava por isso. Pisar finalmente sobre as avenidas de Tókio e manter contato com diferentes pessoas. Ando curiosa sobre as ruas observando a cada local que passava. Como era maravilhoso... Quando era jovem nunca tive essa oportunidade... Queria apenas aproveitar aquele maravilhoso sentimento que brotava em meu coração por apenas estar ali.

Atravesso a rua, e uma multidão me chama a atenção. Todos batiam palmas com intensidade e alegria. O que era? Queria enxergar de mais perto. Ouço uma linda melodia ser cantada por uma voz na qual desconhecida, mas muito contagiante. Estava feliz em apenas estar ali escutando e escutando... Quem era? Que voz... Que voz mais maravilhosa... Seria um rapaz? Ou quem sabe... Eu só queria vê-lo... Sou movida pela curiosidade e forçada a esbarrar em toda aquela multidão ouvindo alguns rudes comentários... Mas... Meu coração batia forte... Como se seu alimento mais importante estivesse vibrando perto dali... Finalmente. Mascarava-se como um palhaço cantarolante. Mas... Um lindo palhaço. Sua parceira de dança também fantasiada, vestia-se como um linda bailarina. Meus olhos brilhavam como um mergulho refrescante dentro de uma piscina. Era incrível como aquele palhaço cantarolante me intrigava. Pareciam bastante unidos... Seriam irmãos... Ou... Serão um casal apaixonado de namorados? Davam breves sorrisos uns aos outros... Talvez de tão carente que estava no momento, começava a me imaginar ali, cantando juntamente com ele... Seria um poeta? No momento, o desejo pela beleza não existia. Apenas suas palavras faziam-me fantasiar como na infância. Lá estava eu vivendo como a Bela Adormecida... Caraca... Estou falando como uma bocó apaixonada... Sabem, não acredito muito no amor, por que viver aquilo se ele a faz sofrer tanto? Mais uma salva de aplausos para o casal. Aí vinha a nova música. Começava a achar que era tudo uma perda de tempo ficar assistindo aquela representação de amor. Dou-me à volta, mas antes que percebesse alguém me observava. Ergo minha cabeça mais uma vez e encontro dois lindos pares âmbar... Já tinha os visto antes... O palhaço me fitava pronto para iniciar sua nova canção, como se uma corda estivesse me puxando para mais perto dele. Me fitava trocando de parceira. Como se... Se cantasse para mim... Era minha imaginação ou... Ele realmente estava? Bobagem. Se continuasse naquele lugar acabaria ficando mais maluca do que estava. Retiro-me por final. Mas... Droga... Por que a canção me puxava tanto? O cantor continuava fitando-me como um maníaco obcecado, cantando com grande intensidade. A parceira o encara sem entender. A multidão vira um breu. Como seu eu me destacasse perante elas. O cantor realmente era um doido... Vejo todos se afastando... Droga! Não me faça pagar esse mico seu palhaço doidão!

Bom... É aí que ele começou. Olhei em volta girando em torno de mim mesma, tentando obter alguma resposta do que estava acontecendo... O palhaço da um grande salto do palco, passando a caminhar em direção... A MIM! Ah não! Ah não! Viro-me procurando um outro alguém para quem fitar... Num era o que faltava! Todos olhavam pra mim... Fito o chão apenas ouvindo os passos e o breu que fazia naquela multidão... Por que só eu entrava nesse tipo de enrascadas? Quando finalmente ergo a cabeça lá estava ele. Alto... Lindo. Aproximou os lábios de meus ouvidos, forçando-me a arrepiar-me toda...

'Apenas continue a canção está bem?' Perguntou ele baixinho.

O quê? Continuar a canção? Ele queria que eu cantasse? Mas como e por que? Por que no meio de toda aquela gente... EU! Sinto ele puxar-me pela mão me impedindo de ao menos dar uma resposta, levando-me ao palco... Aiaiai! Que vergonha! Olho para a banda e meu olhar para em par de olhos azuis bastante ofegantes, parecendo irritadíssimos comigo... Eu com certeza os conhecia de algum lugar... Mas... Quem era? O cantor de cabelos rebeldes e bagunçados, faz um sinal como se estivesse tudo pronto... Ai! Era agora...Ou eu passava um vexame total descendo daquele palco ou tentava improvisar mesmo mal o ritmo da dança do cantor... Mas... Ele começa recitar algumas palavras ao público que por sinal muito bonitas mais infelizmente contra os meus pontos de vista.

'**Love is a many splendoured thing, love, lifts us up where**

**we belong, all you need is love.'**

"O amor é a coisa mais esplendorosa, amor, eleva-nos acima onde

nós pertencemos, tudo que você precisa é de amor."

Ele pede para eu continuar mais nada me vêem a mente... Aiiii! Como estava nervosa... Faça algo Sakura!

'**Please, don't start that again.'**

"Por favor não começe outra vez." Disse tentando-o acompanhar. Hum... Nada mal! Vejo-o fazer um gesto com olhos mostrando-se surpreso. Escaparia dessa facilmente!

'**All you need is love.'** Continuou ele para o público.

"Tudo que você precisa é de amor."

**S:** '**A girl has got to eat.' **Putz o que, que isso tem a ver!

Uma garota precisa comer.

**P: 'All you need is love'. **Insisitiu.

Tudo que você precisa é de amor.

**S: 'Or she'll end up on the streets.**' Aha! Isso tá rendendo!

Ou terminará nas ruas.

**P: All you need is love. **Cantarolou. Pronto. Estava feito. Era como se fosse uma batalha de rappers… E eu já tinha assistido isso em 8 Mile! Seria moleza! Tinha só que continuar a cantar de acordo com a minha opinião!

Tudo que você precisa é de amor.

(Cantando)

**S: Love is just a game.**

O amor é apenas um jogo.

**P: I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me.**

Eu fui feito para amar você baby, você foi feita para me amar.

**S: The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee.**

A única maneira de me amar baby, é pagar uma taxa.

**P: Just one night, just one night.**

Apenas uma noite, me de apenas uma noite.

**S: There's no way, cause you can't pay.**

Não há nenhuma maneira, se não pagar a taxa.

**P: In the name of love, one night in the name of love.**

Em nome do amor, uma noite em nome do amor.

**S: You crazy fool, I won't give in to you.**

Você é louco e tolo, eu não preciso de você.

**P: Don't leave me this way, I can't survive, without your sweet**

**love, oh baby, don't leave me this way.**

Não me deixe dessa maneira, Eu não posso sobreviver, sem seu

doce amor, oh baby, Não me deixe dessa maneira.

**S: You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love song.**

**songs.**

Você não pode pensar que as pessoas têm muitas canções de amor.

**P: I look around me and I see, it isn't so, oh no.**

Eu olho ao redor nós e vejo, é só isso. Oh não.

**S: Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs.**

Muitas pessoas querem encher o mundo com canções de amor.

**P: Well what's wrong with that, I'd like to know,'cause here I**

**go again...**

**Love lifts us up were we belong, where the eagles fly, on a**

**mountain high.**

Bem o que esta errado nisso, eu não gosto de saber, porque eu tenho que ir...

O amor nos eleva acima de onde nós pertencemos, onde as águias voam, em uma montanha alta.

**S: Love makes us act like we are fools, throw our lives away for**

**one happy day.**

O amor nos faz ver como somos tolos, joga nossas vidas para longe apenas por um dia feliz.

**P: We could be heroes, just for one day.**

Nos somos heróis, apenas por um dia.

**S: You, you will be mean.**

Você, você será mal.

**P: No, I won't!** Percebo que nessa hora ele fica sem entender mostrando com a cara de desentendimento.

Não, Eu não vou

**S: And I, I-I'll drink all the time. **Gaguejei! Continue Sakura!

E eu, eu, eu irei tomar todo o tempo.

**P: We should be lovers.**

Nós devemos ser amantes.

**S: We can't do that.**

Nós não podemos fazer isso.

**P: We should be lovers, and that's a fact.**

Nós devemos ser amantes, e isso é um fato.

**S: Though nothing, will keep us together.**

Embora nada, nos mantenha juntos.

**E: We could steal time...Just for one day.**

Nós poderíamos roubar o tempo... apenas por um dia.

**Os 2: We could be heroes, for ever and ever.**

**We could be heroes, for ever and ever. We could be heroes...**

Nós seremos heróis, para sempre e sempre.

Nós poderíamos ser heróis, para sempre e sempre. Nós seremos heróis...

**P: Just because I will always love you.**

Apenas porque eu sempre a amarei.

**S: I can't help loving you.**

Eu não posso te ajudar a te amar.

**How wonderful life is...**

Como a vida é linda...

**O 2: Now you're in the world.**

Agora que você está no mundo.

Tudo acaba apenas com as nossas trocas de olhares, que talvez...

Famintos...Pelo o jogo do Amor.

Aplausos.

**Continua...**

**Para a autora:**

**Oiê! Bem, desculpa a demora para te passar a fic corrigida, mas tive uns problemas e eu sou meia lezada para ler.**

**Eu encontrei na sua fic uns erros de pontuação e português, corrigi todos Pelo menos os que eu vi. Li duas vezes, mas me perdoe se deixei escapar algo.**

**Amei o final já que eu AMO a música que você colocou eles cantando, ela é simplesmente PERFEITA!**

**Você escreve muito bem, heim? Continue! XD**

**Kisses for you!**

**N/A: Puxa Mii obrigada mesmo!Você é tudo!E pra quem tá lendo a fic deixem seu reviews eles são muito importantes !Obrigada por tudo Mii!**

**Beijão e até a próxima!**

**Line**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Foi tudo muito rápido. Tinha sido envolvida muito facilmente em um canto ridículo de amor. Ele sorria para mim, com os olhos brilhantes como focos de diamante. Mas, por que... Eu não acredito nesse tipo de coisa seu bobão... Eu apenas fui puxada pela sua música cantada pela sua linda voz. E deixei bem claro meus sentimentos. Ele havia cantado tão bem interpretado. Havíamos descido e subido as escadarias do palco, eu tentando me safar, e ele, tentando me apanhar. O cenário era muito parecido com um daqueles elefantes todos enfeitados de circo. Hei! Espera... Era um circo, que muito bom pelo sinal. Mas em vez de ficarem cantarolando comigo que nem bobos, podiam muito bem fazer outros tipos de números... Não acham?

Reparo agora no público. Pareciam alegres, felizes por uma ridícula representação de amor. Como podiam ser tão tolos? Vejo que a maioria eram jovens impressionados, deviam seguir o amor que nem a religião... O palhaço, que até agora não sei o nome, sorria para mim, feliz da vida coitado... Já sua parceira, parecia fula da vida. Droga! Eu só queria sair dali de cima e acabar com toda essa humilhação...

Agora um homem, se revela no meio do espetáculo agradecendo a atenção de todos, encerrando a sessão para minha felicidade. Até que não havia sido tão chato... Mas, não era o tipo de coisa que se considera um hobbie. O público começa a se afastar indo em direções contrárias deixando o circo a sós. Mais tarde, todos haviam ido embora. Agradeço o mesmo homem que havia encerrado começando a me retirar. Mas... Cadê o cantor? Ele quem eu mais gostaria de falar no momento, desapareceu... Bom, deixamos para a próxima, eles deviam fazer isso todos os dias. Chegando a tocar já os meus pés na calçada, olho a minha volta e vejo, ele, em uma pequena parte do local, que poderia ser considerada um camarim, onde dava a vista para todos os que passavam ali. Arregalo mais os olhos dando passos aproximando-se mais do local.

Chegando a porta apenas espio por ela. E lá estava ele, sozinho por sinal, retirando todo o brilho e maquiagem que possuía revelando parte de si. Mas, ele parecia tanto com alguém que conheço... Mas, quem seria?

' Aprendi que é desagradável espiar os outros'. Falou ele virando-se para mim, que quase morro de tanta vergonha.

' Ah, ah... Aiii! Desculpe-me, eu não queria...' Falei já me retirando.

' Hei! Não se preocupe! Estava brincando!' Falou com um lindo sorriso para mim puxando-me pelo pulso. Era incrível como seus olhos brilhavam. Ele devia ser muito feliz... Com toda aquela alegria das pessoas á sua volta, cortejando-o... Devia ter muitas fãs também... Era realmente muito bonito... Que sorte a minha conhecê-lo... Ah! Ele esta me fantasiando com essas suas canções românticas... Para Sakura! ' Qual o seu nome?' Perguntou ele educadamente, soltando-me o pulso.

' Sakura... Kinomoto.' Respondi saindo do transe.

' Que belo nome senhorita Kinomoto. Posso lhe chamar pelo primeiro nome cerejeira?' falou ainda com o sorriso exposto. Como era bobo!

' Como... Você... Sim! Claro!' Respondi contagiada pela bobisse. ' Ah... Você... É...'

' Meu nome é um mistério, senhorita Kinomoto. Me chame do que quiser.' Respondeu virando-se para o espelho atrás de si.

' Ah...' Falei surpresa. Um nome misterioso? Puxa...

' Você canta muito bem!' Elogiou-me ele. ' Poderia ser cantora se quisesse!'.

' Num é pra tanto!' Ri sem intenção.

' Falo sério!' Continuou me fitando. ' Poderia vir cantar conosco de vez em quando!'

'Hehehe! Posso pensar no caso! Realmente estou precisando de um emprego até que as aulas comecem...'

'Emprego? Não, não senhorita Sakura. Isto aqui não é uma empresa. Cantamos com livre arbítrio sem intenção de ganhar recompensa! Se não... Que alegria teremos em saber que cantamos por obrigação?' Citou, olhando-me de perto.

' E... Eu pensava que isso aqui fosse um trabalho...' Falei arrependida.

' Tudo bem! Mas não pense mal de nós!' Falou ele sorrindo 'Cantamos para apenas vermos as pessoas sorrindo! Que foi o conseguimos fazer isso, hoje, com você! Convidamos o público para compartilhar nossa alegria com eles!'.

' Entendo... Certo! De vez em quando eu venho aqui para cantar com vocês!' Disse percebendo a alegria que emanava dos lindos olhos âmbar dele.

'Bom, vejo você amanha!' Disse ele abrindo a porta para eu sair.

' Certo!' Concordei animada.

Enquanto passava pela porta senti uma leve dor no peito como se não quisesse deixar aquilo ali... Nossa, como aquele dia tinha sido legal! Acabei até me esquecendo de fazer as compras! Mas o que não faltava era tempo para eu fazer isso! Despedi-me do jovem cantor, indo diretamente para a estação do metrô. Não iria para casa a pé, se é que já pudesse considerar a pensão minha casa. Olho o meu relógio de pulso que marcava dez para as oito da noite apressando os meus passos. Meiling ficaria muito brava comigo se eu não a ajudasse a preparar o jantar, afinal moro naquela pensão, deveria ajudar em alguma coisa!

&&&&

' Cheguei!' Gritei eu para que todos da casa soubessem que eu estava presente.

' Bem vinda Sakura!' Disseram as moradoras.

' Sakura!' Disse minha prima vindo com um avental cobrindo o corpo, uma bandana prendendo-lhe os cabelos, uma panela e uma colher na mão. ' Você demorou! Venha me ajudar a preparar a salada!'. Obrigou-me séria.

'Mil perdões Meiling!'. Desculpei-me sentindo-me culpada ' É que fui presa dentro de um circo...' Disse colocando o avental prendendo o cabelo em um rabo alto e pegando a alface e as verduras dentro da geladeira na cozinha.

' Circo?' Disse ela continuando a fazer o que estava fazendo sem me olhar.

' Sim.' Respondi eu fazendo o mesmo. ' Pode parecer meio maluco Meiling, mas hoje um palhaço/cantor deu um de apaixonado para cima de mim, chamando-me para cantar junto com ele, mas... Mesmo eu não acreditando nesses troços de paixão e amor, admito que foi bem legal...

' Então... Ele te escolheu...' Falou ela quase sussurrando forçando-me a aguçar bem a audição.

' Você o conhece!' Perguntei surpresa.

' Quem? Eu? Hahaha! Não, não! Eu apenas já ouvi falar!'. Falou, que para mim, tentando disfarçar alguma coisa.

' Sei...' Falei, aí tinha coisa!

' Sakura! Me passa essa faca aí do seu lado por favor!' Falou tentando mudar de assunto.

Continuamos a preparar a comida em silêncio. O quis dizer Meiling com aquilo? Realmente, muito estranho. Mas deixemos isso pra làafinal que problema tinha naquilo?

&&&&

O jantar foi como sempre uma bagunça. Quase todas falando ao mesmo tempo, não importava qual o assunto, se estavam discutindo ou se divertindo. Sabe, minha vida nunca tinha sido tão divertida antes. Por um certo momento, pensava estar perdida, por causa do Li. Mas, é apenas uma atração. Mas nunca foi tão divertido como hoje. Aquele circo parecia estar cada vez mais me chamando. Principalmente, o cantor... Era tão maravilhoso, sua voz parecia ficar sussurrando em meu ouvido. Cheguei a ir ao céu e flutuar sobre as nuvens aquele momento de cantoria. Como uma bocó apaixonada... Seria isso uma paixão? Será que estava passando por uma aula ensinada por um cantor, de amor?

' Boa noite Shaoran! Boa noite Kayako!' Gritaram as moradoras pela chegada dos dois. Eu, claro, a única que não os cumprimentou. Os dois retiram seus longos sobretudos que chegavam a cobri-los o corpo todo e encaminham-se a mesa apenas com um 'Olá' Se sentam. Paro de fitar o prato com a minha comida mal tocada e passo a observar Li sentar-se. Arregá-lo mais os olhos, para o seu olhar... E lembro do jovem cantor... Realmente a semelhança era muita... Muito parecidos... Mas os olhos do jovem cantor, transmitiam alegria e paixão pela vida, realçando-os com um brilho intenso. Já os de Shoaran eram levemente frios, mas não deixavam de ser bonitos. O seu brilho deveria ser do orgulho de si próprio... Por ser tão bonito. Esta era a diferença. Continuo a observá-lo e noto que agora ele passa me observar e dá um leve aceno com a sobrancelha. É realmente, não parecia nem um pouquinho com o jovem cantor! Um pouco constrangida lhe devolvo o mesmo aceno e volto a comer.

&&&&

Já era bem tarde, e já estava no corredor aberto a caminho de meu quarto. Como o povo daquela pensão era animado! Já perto da entrada, escuto passos logo atrás de mim e me viro apenas por curiosidade, e lá estava a figura de Shaoran me cortejando.

'Divertiu-se hoje senhorita Saku... Ham Ham (tociu)... Kinomoto?'. É minha impressão ou ele ia me chamar de senhorita Sakura?

' Como?' Perguntei espantada...Será que Shaoran...

' Haha! Não é nada... Boa noite.' Falou por final apenas me mandando um aceno.

' Hei!O que você quis dizer com isso?' Era incrível como as pessoas dessa casa gostavam de esconder seus assuntos!

' Não é nada Kinomoto... Vá deitar.' Falou já abrindo a porta de seu quarto logo ao lado do meu. Ah! Qual é? Agora teria que ficar ouvindo ordens do Senhor Li? Fala sério! Apenas bufei e entrei. A primeira coisa que fiz, foi me despir das roupas. Liguei a hidromassagem, e esperei alguns segundos para esquentar e encher, é claro. Entro na banheira e apenas relaxo sentido a hidromassagem massagear-me as costas... Ai como era bom... Fecho os olhos quase me deixando levar pelo sono, mas apenas sonho acordada... Com o cantor... Como podia ser tão inocente e acolhedor? Lembro-me do brilho de seus olhos enquanto cantava... Sua voz era doce e contagiante mexendo com o coração de qualquer um que a escutasse... Era minha impressão ou ele conseguiu mexer comigo? Ai... Seria maravilhoso tê-lo por perto... Mas como era bobo... Falar que o amor é a coisa mais esplendorosa, amor, eleva-nos acima onde nós pertencemos, tudo que nós precisamos é de amor... Talvez seja até isso... Não! Claro que não! Ai! Droga... Se Touya estivesse aqui diria que ele seria má influência...

&&&&

Já era meio-dia e ainda estávamos na mesa do café discutindo sobre a vida. Estava literalmente boiando. A mais animada parecia ser Tomoyo discutindo sobre seus tipos de roupas favoritos... Aiai Tomoyo... Ela não mudava. Dou um aceno á todas me retirando da mesa e encaminhando novamente para fora da pensão... Afinal, ontem não tive a oportunidade de fazer as compras, e pior que quase dormi dentro da banheira só acordei quando a água começou a ficar fria...

'Aonde você pensa que vai Kinomoto?' Perguntou a voz irritante de sempre... Poxa, hoje fiquei tão chateada por não ter acompanhado o treinamento dele...

' Vou fazer algumas compras.Não demoro muito'. Justifiquei.

' Espera. Eu vou com você.' Como é que é? Ele vai comigo?

' Ah... Não precisa!'.

' Não se preocupe não irei fazer compras com você, te acompanharei até o metrô e irei me encontrar com minha colega de turma.' Ham... Sei... Colega de turma? Conta outra Li!

' Sei...Colega de turma...' Gargalhei. Mas juro que minha intenção não foi essa! Foi sem querer!

Começamos a andar para estação. Ah, até que o Li era legal. Diferente do que Tomoyo tinha falado. Seu papo era divertido, entendia bastante de música e seu gosto era bom! Algumas vezes era implicante. Ah, mais típico de rapazes... Senti-me mais leve batendo papo com ele que até não reparei quando tínhamos chegado á estação. Entramos no metrô, e sentamos lado á lado. Seus olhos agora pareciam brilhar... Passando a ficarem idênticos ao do jovem cantor...

' Você é muito parecido com ele...' Sussurrei sem querer.

' Como?' Perguntou interrompido.

' Que? Ah! Nada não, hehehe!' Cara essa foi por pouco ou eu teria que acabar que confessando o mico que passei no meio do público de Tókio... Não! O mico seria maior se eu não soubesse bem o inglês!

' Hm... Bom Kinomoto, chegamos no nosso ponto... Seria divertido voltar para casa com você...Topa?'

' Claro!' Concordei animada.

' Então ta bom... Ás oito está de bom tamanho?' Perguntou parecendo que lia meus pensamentos.

' Claro! Está ótimo!' Assim daria tempo de visitar o circo!

' Então até mais tarde Kinomoto!' Falou saltando do metrô.

' Hei!' Chamei-o ' Me chame de Sakura, Li! Kinomoto é muito formal!'

' Sakura... Que nem a cerejeira...' Quase sussurrou, forçando-me de novo a aguçar o ouvido.

' É!' Ri. Aquelas palavras... Eram parecidas com as do cantor... Quando dou por mim, Shaoran, quer dizer, Li já estava longe do meu campo de visão...

Engraçado... Ele não me pediu para que eu fizesse o mesmo... Não me pediu para que eu o chamasse de Shaoran... A mesma coisa do cantor... Ele não quis me revelar o nome... Pedindo-me para chamá-lo de qualquer coisa... Até nisso eram semelhantes!

&&&&

Meu relógio marcava seis horas como da ultima vez. Só que agora cheia de sacolas na mão. Já estava em frente do chamativo elefante do circo, observando-o apenas ser enfeitada, a diversidade colorida de pessoas bonitas... Mas, Cadê o cantor? E a sua parceira? Não eram os principais?

'Peço perdão pela demora, infelizmente tivemos alguns problemas na produção da estrela...' Declarou o mesmo homem de sempre... Quando dou por mim, noto que estou na primeira fila, e como sempre o local encontrava-se lotado...

&&&&

' Você está bem Seiki?'

' Não se preocupe... O show deve continuar. Vamos.' Disse uma linda jovem de olhos azuis deixando o seu jovem parceiro apenas observá-la perdido com sua preocupação.

&&&&

Finalmente a música de abertura começa a tocar, e meus olhos novamente a brilharem. Como era lindo. Sempre com um espetáculo diferente... E lá vinha ele com os braços levantados e mãos dadas, sorrindo como sempre, com a parceira em seu lado.

' Bem vindos ao Cirque de Solei!' Declarou ele sorridente. ' Aqui viveram a verdadeira fantasia dos sonhos, onde talvez sejam realizados, através de minhas palavras, e suar de minha voz...' Vejo-o agora sorrir para mim, deixando-me com o coração alegre, como algodão doce sendo fabricado. A música começa a ser tocada, com a coreografia a ser representada, com lindas e brilhantes coreografias, dando tempo ao cantor para vir a minha direção. ' Que bom que veio!' Falou sorridente voltando a fazer o que devia fazer... Aiaiai! Como era lindo! E de repente, a música termina, para a surpresa de todos. A luz, dando foco apenas para o cantor, deixando o restante do circo novamente um breu. O cantor abaixa sua cabeça, começando a dar pequenos passos ao seu redor, recitando algumas palavras.

'A história é sobre… ' Começou ele. 'Amor. A mulher que eu amei, está... Morta.' Apenas ouvia-se o sussurro do público mais ou menos assim ' Oh!' Com a voz arrastada e, é claro, surpresos... Será que o jovem cantor tem um amor... Morto? Ou será apenas ficção? ' E...' Gaguejou ' Ela dizia mais ou menos assim...'. Ele apenas levantou o seu rosto, que pelo o menos para minha surpresa trêmulos, nunca esperava vê-lo daquela maneira... Começou a caminhar em direção ao público, com intenção de iniciar a canção... Aquilo me dava frio na barriga...

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_**Nunca imaginei que poderia me sentir assim **_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_**Como nunca tivesse visto o céu antes**_

_I want to vanish inside your kiss_

_**Quero morrer com um beijo seu**_

_Every day I love you more and more_

_**Todo dia te amo mais e mais**_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing_

_**Ouça meu coração, você pode ver ele canta**_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_**Dizendo me para te dar tudo**_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_**As estações podem mudar, inverno a primavera**_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_**Mas eu te amo até o último momento**_

_Come what may_

_**Haja o que houver**_

_Come what may_

_**Haja o que houver**_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_**Eu amarei você até o dia da minha morte**_

Agora o foco, muda para a sua misteriosa parceira. Que apenas o fita com o mesmo olhar... Infelizmente aquilo estava me deixando muito angustiada... E ela começou...

**Parceira**

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_**De repente o mundo parece um lugar perfeito**_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_**De repente ele se move como uma graça perfeita**_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_**De repente minha vida não parece ter sido um desperdício**_

_It all revolves around you_

_**Tudo gira em torno de você**_

O foco, agora, muda para os dois, que se observavam tão interessados. Puxa... Não queria me sentir assim, mas... Pareciam tão próximos...

**Os dois**

_And there's no mountain too high_

_**E não há montanha tão alta**_

_No river too wide_

_**Não há rio tão profundo**_

_Sing out this song I'll be there by your side_

_**Cantando essa música, estarei ao seu lado**_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_**Tempestades podem se formar**_

_And stars may collide_

_**E estrelas podem colidir**_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_**Mas eu te amo até meu último momento**_

_Come what may_

_**Haja o que houver**_

_Come what may_

_**Haja o que houver**_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_**Eu amarei você até o dia da minha morte**_

_Come what may_

_**Haja o que houver**_

_Come what may_

_**Haja o que houver**_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_**Eu amarei você até o dia da minha morte**_

Mas... Ele virou-se e passou a me fitar... Parecendo que novamente, como nos meus sonhos, cantava... Para mim... Começava a imaginar em como, se essa mulher que ele amou realmente existiu, era sortuda em ter alguém como ele ao seu lado, que aparentemente, estava conseguindo desabrochar a minha idéia ridícula sobre amor, e ensinando-me... A amar...

A música termina e o público, sentado aos bancos da praça aberta, levanta-se os aplaudindo de pé, e faço o mesmo, tendo orgulho de poder compartilhar a alegria junto com eles... Os aplausos terminam e o público volta a se sentar. A nova música estava para começar...

&&&&

Tudo termina, em como sempre, em uma salva de aplausos, e todos novamente começando a se retirar, com exceção das garotas presentes ali... O que diabos estavam pretendendo fazer?

' Cantor! Cantor!' Gritavam elas. ' Você pode nos dar um autógrafo?' Disse uma ousada praticamente se esfregando nele... Aii! Que ódio! Tudo termina, ele como sempre com um sorriso, mas parecendo estar procurando... E um leve desejo de que fosse eu brotava em meu coração... Até que seu perdido olhar para diante de mim para a minha alegria e passa a caminhar em minha direção...

' Sakura!' Falou ele animado.

' Cantor!Meus parabéns!' Falei dando a mesma impressão.'Você cantou muito bem hoje!'.

'Obrigado. Perdão por hoje você não ter participado... Prometo que teráocasiões melhores Por que você não entra para o Cirque? Seria ótimo ter uma companhia como você cantando ao meu lado!'

' Você acha?' Perguntei interessada. ' Ah! Seria ótimo!'. Concordei.

' Venha amanhã um pouco mais cedo, assim poderá fantasiar-se...'

' Você tem certeza?'

' Claro Sakura... Alguém aqui do circo não está em boas condições...' Falou bastante desanimado. Pobre cantor... O queestaria acontecendo com ele?

' Hey...' Comecei ' Você está bem?'

' Ah!Não se preocupe!Me desculpe nãp posso demorar mais...Tenho que comparecerá um local ás oito...Te espero amanhã okay!

' Puxa! Eu até tinha me esquecido! Eu também!'disse que nem uma maluca checando a hora no meu relógio de pulso.'Certo!Até amanhã!'.Falei acenando. Seria tão bom me distrair aqui no Cirque... Junto... Com você...

' Então... Até amanha...'

&&&

' Ah! Olá Shaoran!' Gritei para o rapaz encostado sobre a pilastra da estação.

' Você está atrasada... Pensei que fosse mais pontual Sakura.'

' Me desculpe, acabei me destraindo demais pelas mercadorias...'

' Tudo bem...Quer ajuda?' Perguntou ele observando as inúmeras sacolas em minhas mãos.

' Não seria má idéia...' Concordei entregando-lhe algumas.

&&&&

Chegamos em casa, depois de um longo tempo de conversa, e a primeira coisa que fizemos foi colocar as sacolas por cima da cama de meu quarto. Jogo-me pela cama mesmo com Shaoran ali por perto, e eu começo a cantarolar aquela música... Interpretada por mim e pelo cantor...

' Uhum... Uhumhum...' Cantarolei no ritmo da música.

' Vejo que gostou dela...Ham ham... Escuta Sakura, aonde você irá amanhã?'

' Ham...Amanhã? Olha, se não for mal educada, eu já tenho planos Shaoran...'

' Ótimo.' Disse ele. ' Alugarei alguns filmes o que acha da fazer uma sessão... amanhã?'

' Ah... Ah... Mas... Ah! Claro! Seria ótimo!' Concordei era precipitado...Nem ao menos me perguntou se queria.

' Certo...' Disse ele baixando o antigo alegre olhar, preocupando-me.

' O que foi Li?'

' Nada demais... Não se preocupe...' As mesmas palavras do cantor... Por que homens não gostavam de se abrir... Hei! Espera... Shaoran desde hoje de manhã tem andado comigo... Onde esteve Seiki esse tempo todo? Deveria ter ocorrido algo muito grave por eles não estarem juntos...

' Escuta Li... Onde está Seiki? Aconteceu alguma coisa?'

Shaoran não me responde, já o suficiente para mim para entender que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com ela...

' Não está bem...' Respondeu por final ' Seiki... Seiki tem um problema... Sakura.'

' Que tipo de problema?' Perguntei preocupada.

' Tuberculose... Seiki é tuberculosa...E ultimamente, vêm vomitado muito sangue... E tocido muito...'

' Shaoran?' Perguntei dando um salto da cama. ' Mas...Aonde ela esta e com quem...

' Ela vai morrer... Sakura...'

O que? Não... Não pode ser... A grande companheira da vida de Shaoran... Irá... Morrer? Mas... Como... Não! Isso não pode estar acontecendo... Seiki... Seiki, de acordo com Tomoyo, foi a primeira pessoa com quem Shoaran conseguiu se abrir... Mas... Se agora ele esta aqui comigo... Hei! Espera ai... O jovem cantor... Hoje disse que a mulher de sua vida está... Morta... Se... Serÿ Bem que sempre notei que os dois são muito parecidos... Não... Não pode ser... Mas foi tudo tão rápido... E por que no meio daquela platéia toda, eu, fui a escolhida? Será que o que Tomoyo disse sobre destino estava certo? Aiaiai! Estou confusa... E... Seiki... Possui olhos azuis... Muito parecidos com os da jovem cantora e parceira do cantor... O cantor hoje parecia mais desanimado do que da ultima vez e... Shaoran também... Espera! Shaoran disse que hoje se encontraria com alguém... E Seiki de manhã não estava em casa... E ele me pediu para que o encontrasse na estação às oito... E o cantor disse que tinha compromisso às oito... Nossa! Estou delirando! O que está acontecendo aqui?

Para a autora:

Miga! Super lindo o capítulo! Como já te falei tô louca para que o Shaoran beije a Sakura! Mas pelo visto isso ainda vai demorar um pouquinho, né? Que pena...

Bem, espero que tenha tirado os erros, porque eu tava ouvindo música, se quiser eu posso dar uma outra revisada, ok? Ah... Antes de postar confere se não tem nenhum ok?

Kisses and Kisses!

N/A:

OláPuxa eu também amei esse capítulo!Eu gostaria de agradescer á todo o pessoal na qual deixaram os reviews eu agradeço muito!E desculpa a demora!Obrigada por tudo Mii!Te adoro moça!Um beijo!

Duda:Valeu Linda te amo muito!Saudadess!

Andréia:Seja Bem Vinda!Que bom que está gostando!Bom, em relação á ele admitir seus sentimentos...Don't Know!Isso é segredo!Huahua!Beijoss !

Kirisu-chan:OláSeja bem vinda!Que bom que você gostou!Beijos!

Ana Lu: OláSeja bem vinda!Hehehehe!Você riu foi!Que bom!Foi a minha intenção!Que bom que você está gostando moça!Muito obrigada pelo review!Até a próxima!

Line:Line!Minha xaráQue bom que gostou!Claro que continuarei!Um beijo!E seja bem vinda!

lily-chan :Oieee!Seja bem vinda!Que bom que gostou do início da fic!E aqui está o capítulo 3 tão prometido!Um beijo!

MeRRy-aNNe:OláAdorei ter te conhecido no msn!E que bom que gostou!A música é Elephant Love Melody.Certo!Um beijo!

Megumi:Olá Megumi!Que bom que gostou!Haha Kawaii!Aqui está o capítulo 3 sim!Seja Bem vinda!Um beijo!

Bom, é isso gente lembrando que nenhum personagem dessa fic foi feita por mim certo e tudo pela CLAMP!

Beijos e até a próxima!

Line


	4. Capítulo 4

**N/A:****Hey!Bom aí está o capítulo 4 como prometido...Gostaria de agradecer a Mii a betinha e minha amiga, por tudo que ela tem feito e fez por mim!Mii te adoro muito menina!E é claroá todos a que deixaram seus reviews eles são muito importantes pra mim!E que bom que estãogostando!Obrigada por tudo e boa leitura pessoal!E deixem os reviews por favor!Um beijo!**

**Capítulo 4 **

**Vivendo a Eternidade**

**(Por Li)**

Mal conseguia acreditar. O motivo, que na minha opinião, da felicidade de Shoaran estava chegando ao seu fim... Os dois eram tão ligados... Tão amigos...Que às vezes me dava até uma dorzinha no peito, em ver aquela linda mulher ocupando um certo lugar no coração de Li... Mas, a felicidade dele que importava no momento... E com a morte dela não haveria motivo nenhum para ele estar alegre. O que deveria fazer? O que estava suposta a fazer para ajudá-lo em um momento como esse?

Percebo, vagando em seus olhos uma imensa tristeza demonstrando a enorme dor que estava por passar... Na verdade, minha vontade era de abraçá-lo dizer que estava tudo bem e que eu estaria ao seu lado pro que desse e o que viesse... Mas, quem sou eu? Ah! Uma Kinomoto insignificante... Não poderia ajudá-lo em hipótese alguma... Não tinha o que dizer... Não estava tudo bem... Pra mim, estava tudo péssimo. Vê-lo daquela maneira era como se fosse morder um enorme pedaço de picolé fazendo com que todos os dentes ardessem sobressaltando lagrimas dos olhos.

' Sakura...' – Disse ele chamando-me pelo primeiro nome, despertando-me dos meus pensamentos penosos. ' Perdoe-me...Por preocupá-la dessa maneira, acho que deveria apenas dizer a verdade...Eu lhe peço apenas um favor... – Pediu docemente... Esta era a nova versão do senhor Li? Nossa... Como aquilo doía, vê-lo daquela maneira deprimente... ' Prometa-me não se demonstrar triste na frente dela... Quero que ela aproveite a vida enquanto pode... Farei o máximo para diverti-la... Não quero que ela se sinta deprimida pelo que vem ao seu futuro... Mesmo que ele faça, agora, parte de seu presente, quero fazê-la sentir-se o melhor possível...

' Ela realmente é muito importante pra você não é Li?' – perguntei com um pingo de lamentação...Por mais que eu não quisesse que ela fosse, estava realmente muito preocupada com Seiki... ' Digo...No que eu puder ajudar...Conte comigo está bem?' – digo vendo-o levantar, anteriormente, o rosto abaixado, fitando-me com seus lindos pares de âmbar...

Surpreendo-me com a sua atitude tomada. Shoaran se aproxima e me beija a face fazendo-me enrubescer por completo... Como era gostoso aquele toque quente e ao mesmo tempo... Doce... Mais do que eu imaginava ser... Meus sentidos se perderam no espaço por um simples beijo bobo... Mas... Sabem de uma coisa? Eu realmente gostava do Li... Ele se tornou bastante legal comigo esses últimos dias! Talvez ficando do lado dele nesse triste momento seria uma boa idéia... O ajudaria custando o que custar!

' Obrigado por tudo...Sakura...' Falou com um dos sorrisos que para mim o mais impossível e o mais raro que eu podia ver... Como era lindo... Pensando melhor... Shaoran era uma ótima pessoa...Tirando o lado implicante dele... Ele foi um dos que me melhor recebeu... Eu também devia muito a ele...

'Não há de quê...' Respondi sem graça, observando-o afastar-se e tocar a maçaneta da porta dando um breve ' Até amanhã!' E se retirando, deixando-me pensativa... Admitia que Seiki não era uma das mais simpáticas... Mais sem o mal humor dela nesta casa, ela nunca seria a mesma... Farei o que prometi a Shaoran... Farei de conta que tudo ocorre normalmente e não permitirei Seiki ficar triste... Mas... Deve ser muito doloroso para Seiki também saber que está... Para deixar o mundo. Como ela deve estar se sentindo? Coitadinha...

&&&&

' Quem é?' Perguntou o jovem rapaz já deitado sobre a cama, observando a porta a ser batida.

' Sou eu...' Respondeu a jovem loira já abrindo a porta entrando dentro do cômodo e logo em seguida fechando-a encostando sobre a mesma.

' Kayko? O...O que faz aqui?' Perguntou o rapaz surpreso.

'Shao...' Começou ela abaixando a cabeça, parecendo levemente aflita com as próximas palavras que ia dizer. ' Eu... Eu quero que me prometa uma coisa...Juro que serei bem direta!' Falou, erguendo a cabeça cabisbaixa com os olhares sortunos. 'Quero que encontre alguém... Que sempre o fará sorrir, e se sentir feliz e que sempre esteja ao seu lado independendo da situação... Foi você que me ensinou a amar... E quero como o meu ultimo pedido... Que me prometa...'

' Que espécie de pedido é esse Kay?' Interrompeu Shaoran surpreso levantando-se da cama de imediato encaminhando-se em direção á menina e segurando-a pelos braços ' Não quero vê-la assim Kay... Por favor...' Sim. Shaoran não se controlando mais, permite que suas raras lagrimas tomem conta de sua face. Era estranho, principalmente para Seiki vê-lo daquela forma deprimente já que o tão conhecido nunca fora de se soltar uma sequer lágrima. Sentindo o quente calor que era transmitido do tão amado amigo, Seiki o abraça da mesma forma carinhosa que ele a abraçava, não se contendo também, desabou-se em lágrimas. O que menos queria era vê-lo daquela maneira... Por sua causa... Li era tudo de mais importante em sua vida... O amava acima de tudo... Sim... O amava... Fora aquele que a fez enxergar o mundo de uma maneira amável e acreditável de que seria um todo em volta de paz... Fora ele... Que a ensinara... A amar... Não agüentando mais o sofrimento que lhe invadia o peito, passa a soluçar apertando-o mais em busca de conforto... Passando a soluçar mais e mais...

' Kay...' Começou ele ' Por favor... Não quero... Não quero perder mais uma mulher...'

Não... Aquelas eram as palavras que ela menos queria ouvir... Shaoran perdera a mulher de sua vida, que sempre se dedicou e jurava fidelidade, e fazia planos para o futuro, em um acidente de carro... Será... Que ela também era importante assim para ele?

' Shao...' Falou ela afastando-se do caloroso corpo. Por um momento, o observava, não deixando de demonstrar o carinho enorme que sentia por ele... Pensava em como era lindo, e como tinha sorte em ter alguém como ele a seu lado. Se fizesse o que sempre desejou fazer este exato momento... Talvez partisse em paz, com o coração aliviado... E é claro o mais feliz... Impossível. Deixando as emoções tomarem conta de seus pensamentos aproximou-se agora podendo sentir a respiração quentinha de Shaoran de perto e seu perfume masculino já bastante conhecido... Apenas levantou um pouco mais os calcanhares ficando á altura do amado e enlaça em um apaixonado beijo. Sim... Apaixonado... Em todas as vezes que o beijou sempre tivera sido um beijo teatral... Mas agora... Era a realidade... Estava tendo seus doces lábios sobre os seus... Pensava que era melhor acabar com tudo aquilo, daquela maneira, do que morrer ás tosses de uma doença desgraçada. Morria nos braços quentes da pessoa na qual mais admirava, sentindo apenas o frio tomar conta de seus sentidos levando-a... Ao fim. Sendo assim a primeira e última coisa que realizara.

Nunca, pensou que seria tão difícil. Ter a pessoa que sempre o acompanhou desde o ultimo acontecimento trágico. Lá estava ela. Kayako Seiki adormecida, em seus braços... Eternamente. Sentindo seus sentidos enfraquecerem, desequilibra-se caindo sobre o chão, com o corpo da mulher em seus braços... E desaba-se em lagrimas. Por que? Por que aquilo sempre tinha que acontecer com ele... Por que daquela forma... Sofria... Tentando obter conforto em si próprio dando também, breves murros no chão, berrando, soluçando... Lembrando-se dos momentos de felicidade em que passara com ela... E como era linda... Se pudesse teria morrido em seu lugar... Por que em todos os momentos em que se sentia completo e repleto de felicidade á sua volta tudo aquilo era tomado dele da mesma maneira em que apareceu. O que faria sem ela? Fora Seiki quem o fizera esquecer-se dos momentos ruins da vida... POR QUÊ? Falou ele por sinal dando um enorme e pesado murro no chão de madeira fazendo um enorme ruído grosso e seco.

_I'm tugging at my hair _

_Estou arrancando meus cabelos_

_I'm pulling at my clothes _

_Estou rasgando minhas roupas _

_I'm trying to keep my cool _

_Estou tentando manter minha calma _

_I know it shows _

_Eu sei que parece que_

_&&&&_

Sentia-me feliz por tê-lo ajudado ontem. Hoje seria um novo dia! Quer dizer, estava animada! Estava disposta a ajudar os dois. E sabia exatamente o que faria. Levaria Shaoran e Seiki ao circo, hoje. Já que hoje seria minha grande estréia! Convenceria o jovem cantor a cantar uma linda canção para os dois, e, ah! Claro, deveria ser bem animada! Deixaria Seiki bastante alegre! Aiaiai! Mal posso esperar!

_I'm staring at my feet _

_Estou olhando meus pés _

_My cheeks are turning red _

_Minhas bochechas estão vermelhas_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head _

_Estou procurando as palavras dentro de minha cabeça_

Abro a janela parecendo uma boboca com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Era cedo, e estranho, Shaoran não estava treinando como rotina e nem barulheiras estavam vindo da sala de jantar. O que estaria acontecendo? Será que hoje estava sendo um dia tão anormal assim?

Sinto a brisa fria ventilar-me o corpo me dando uma certa sensação de prazer. Caminho pelo corredor aberto com longos passos, afinal algo de muito interessante deveria estar acontecendo para aquela casa estar parecendo um túmulo...

Chego à sala e obtenho a resposta para a misteriosa pergunta. Não havia ninguém ali... Realmente estranho... Normalmente as meninas nunca saem durante o café da manhã... Muito menos sem me avisar...

Cause) I'm feeling nervous

(Pois) Estou me sentindo nervosa

Trying to be so perfect

Tentando ser tão perfeita

Cause I know you're worth it

Eu sei que você está merecendo isto

You're worth it

Você está merecendo isto

Yeah

Sim...

Corro por curiosidade até a cozinha, e novamente não encontro ninguém... Que espécie de brincadeira era aquela? Vou saltando de degrau em degrau as escadas para o segundo andar e bato cuidadosamente na porta de Tomoyo... Quarto 23... Vazio... Só por ter certeza, abro a porta e novamente não encontro ninguém... Mas... Um bilhete atrás da porta me chama a atenção... Aparentemente um bilhete não muito normal... Realmente queria chamar a atenção! Aproximo-me mais e... Para minha surpresa nele continha meu nome... Uai... Tomoyo o deixara para mim...

" _Querida Sakura,_

_Perdoe-nos por termos saído sem ter te avisado... Aliás... Por não termos lhe acordado... Na verdade... Ocorreu uma tragédia... Muito grande... Como Shaoran talvez já tenha lhe contado... Seiki possuía tuberculose..._(o comentário "_possuía" _me fez abrir a boca)_... Seiki falecera esta madrugada enquanto conversava com Li... Realmente uma tristeza gigante para todos nós aqui da pensão. Como ritual sempre depois de alguém falecido aqui na pensão jejuamos durante esse dia. Partimos logo cedo para o a cerimônia do enterro dela... Espero que nos compreenda e se ainda for possível compareça. Será na igrejinha São Camilo logo atrás da padaria da esquina. Você sabe onde fica. Tinha certeza que procuraria no quarto eis o motivo do bilhete._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Tomoyo Daidoujji"_

Se... Seiki... NÃO! Não pode ser! Seiki está morta! POR QUÊ? Seus olhos... Estavam tão vivos... De repente lágrimas possuem meu quadro facial enfraquecendo-me os sentidos e encosto-me atrás da porta permitindo-me escorregar até o chão... Shaoran... Não pode ser... Por quê? Seiki... Tenho que ir ao enterro! Preciso ir! Levanto-me ainda bastante abatida pelo ocorrido e corro o mais depressa o possível ao meu quarto e visto a primeira roupa que acho pela frente... Sentia como minha obrigação comparecer ao enterro... Pobre Shaoran... Como deve ter reagido a tal? Estava bastante abatido muito antes da tragédia... Imagina tê-la vista morrer em sua frente... Shaoran... Me espere, Por favor...

_If I could say what I want to say _

_Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu quero dizer_

_I'd say I wanna blow you... away _

_Eu diria que quero acabar com você_

_Be with you every night _

_Ficar com você todas as noites _

_Am I squeezing you too tight _

_Estou te apertando muito forte?_

&&&&

A cena era deprimente. Lá estava ele, deitado sobre seu caixão, chorando gritando seu nome... Colocava-me no lugar de Shaoran, sentindo meu coração sendo corroído pela dor... Arregalo os olhos abrindo a boca de leve, e para disfarçar a tampo com a mão... Era triste... E doloroso... Começar uma nova vida já com um conhecido falecido, e uma pessoa praticamente querida sofrendo como agora... "_Shaoran..."_ Eu pensava, deixei-me levar pela tristeza permitindo as teimosas lagrimas que ainda se seguravam derramarem sobre minha face.

_If I could say what I want to see _

_Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu quero ver_

_I want to see you go down _

_Eu queria ver você caindo_

_On one knee _

_De joelhos e_

_Marry me today _

_Casando comigo hoje_

_Yes, I'm wishing my life away _

_Sim, por toda minha vida sempre quis_

_With these things I'll never say _

_Estas coisas que eu nunca direi_

Eu tremia. Não queria... Se eu pudesse teria morrido no lugar de Seiki... Aproximo-me mais, saindo da entrada da pequena Igreja ficando ao lado agora de Tomoyo, que chorava, e muito. Era como se fosse um coral de soluços diante daquele local... E para me juntar começo a fazer o mesmo... Era muito sensível... Olho novamente para Shaoran, que agora começava a se afastar do caixão e andar em direção a saída, com a cabeça cabisbaixa. Por mais que fosse errado eu dirigir-lhe essas palavras agora, eu me aproximo dele parando em sua frente observando-o firmemente, lhe desejando meus sentimentos. Não fez nada, nem mesmo assentiu. Apenas continuou em frente me deixando apenas o observando e sai do local. O que deveria fazer? Meu coração batia forte dizendo para eu ir atrás dele e lhe oferecer companhia e ficar ao seu lado... Mas minha mente me pedia para ficar onde estava... Shaoran... Não posso deixá-lo dessa maneira... Faço o que meu coração pedia e corro atrás já ele estando muito longe... Onde deveria ir? Observo-o atravessando a rua... Shaoran! QUER MORRER TAMBÉM É? Dezenas de carros pararam, devido á sua loucura quase fora atropelado... Aproveito enquanto os carros continuavam parados e continuo correndo atrás dele... Podendo enxergar... Agora... O sol radiante sobre as ondas do mar... E lá estava Shaoran. Sentado sobre a areia fofa e quentinha da praia observando o nada... Reparo seus cabelos dançando,e balançando juntamente com a brisa do final da tarde.Era duro, principalmente para ele. Caminho devagar e delicadamente até sua direção e paro em pé ao seu lado olhando para a mesma direção em que olhava. Agora atrevo-me a sentar ao seu lado reparando em seu triste olhar... Estavam frios... Perdendo o pouco brilho que eles possuíam...

_It don't do me any good _

_Isto não faz de mim uma pessoa boa_

_It's just a waste of time _

_É apenas um desperdício de tempo_

_What use is it to you _

_Que uso isso tem para você?_

_What's on my mind _

_O que está em minha mente?_

_If ain't coming out _

_Se isto não está se mostrando _

_We're not going anywhere _

_Então não estamos indo a lugar algum_

_So why can't I just _

_Então porque eu não posso_

_Tell you that I care _

_Te contar que_ eu me importo

' Sabe...' Comecei. Não podia continuar daquele jeito. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. ' Também já perdi pessoas muito importantes para mim...' Reparo que consigo chamar um pouco de sua atenção, mas Shaoran não olha para mim. Continua observando as ondas a serem quebradas. ' Mas...Acho que...Cada um tem uma missão aqui na Terra... Shaoran... Penso como se Seiki já terminasse sua missão... Ou até mesmo... Não conseguiu terminar...Co...como, não temos certeza de nada a respeito de sua missão, acho cada um de nós devemos seguir com a vida, e quem sabe conseguimos contribuir com ela? Seiki deve ter desejado alguma coisa, antes de partir não é mesmo?'.

Ele não me responde.Mas alguma coisa dentro de mim dizia para eu continuar...Shoaran...O que estaria passando em sua cabeça?

' Entendo. Escuta Shaoran... Não posso pedir para que você se alegre ou até mesmo fique bem, por que isso é muito difícil. Nem sou eu que devo estar te pedindo isso, mas Seiki deve estar. Acho que ela não gostaria de ver seu amigo tão especial Shaoran triste dessa forma... Portanto Shaoran... Siga com o desejo de Seiki e continue, o ainda não terminado, seguindo com a vida, o desejo final de Seiki.' Solto minhas palavras, e sem querer aumento meu tom de voz, não agüentando deixo com que algumas lágrimas escorregassem, e por impulso e não agüentando mais, eu o abraço como o que eu mais queria, fortemente procurando confortá-lo escorregando com meus pequenos dedos sobre suas costas. Não sabia o que dizer. Apenas o queria vê-lo bem. Era só isso. Por tão pouco tempo que estava naquela casa, já gostava bastante de Shoaran.Encosto meu queixo sobre seu ombro apoiando-me nele...Como se fossemos um só...Não possuía segundas intenções.Simplesmente fiz o mais certo a fazer.

_What's wrong with my tongue _

_O que está errado com minha língua_

_These words keep slipping away _

_Estas palavras continuam escorregando_

_I stutter, I stumble _

_Eu gaguejo, eu falho_

_Like I've got nothing to say _

_Como se eu não tivesse nada a dizer_

Continuo abraçando-o, sem senti-lo me retribuir... Mas tudo bem! Não era ele quem precisava me confortar... E sim eu a ele. As lágrimas ainda desciam sobre meu rosto, por puro fraquejo próprio, percebendo que não estava fazendo nada para ajudá-lo e sim... Apenas atrapalhá-lo...Com o sentimento de constrangimento afasto-me limpado os vestígios das lágrimas soltas em meu rosto, agora, observando-o.

' Me perdoe Shoaran...Me perdoe... Estou apenas atrapalhando...' Continuo com a cabeça ligeiramente cabisbaixa, evitando mostrá-lo a minha fraqueza através de minhas lágrimas... E para não acabar piorando tudo passo a me afastar mais, saindo de perto dele dando á meia volta... Quando sinto ser puxada pelo pulso...

Shaoran...Estava com o olhar como se tivesse mergulhado numa imensidão de terra molhada, com os âmbares molhados das lágrimas, fazendo com que meu coração cada vez mais se comprimisse...

' Me deixe ajudá-lo!' Disse por final eu... Eu só... ' Quero ficar com você...' Talvez não fosse o mais adequado para dizer no momento, mas... Permito-me com a ligação que eu sentia entre nós,jogo-me sobre a areia de joelhos e abraço-o carinhosamente mais uma vez... Não queria que meus sentimentos fossem até ele mais... Lá estava eu novamente pensando no jovem cantor... Quem sabe... Eu poderia cantar para Shaoran? Há Besteira... Expressar meus sentimentos através de uma música... É isso que dá passar o tempo inteiro trancada dentro do circo... Enfeitiçada pela mágica de uma voz... Passo a agachar-me, juntamente com Shoaran até ficar á altura do joelho e encostá-lo á areia... Coloco minhas mãos sobre seus ombros fazendo com que ele me observasse... E começo a fazer o que menos queria... Mas... Tudo para poder ajudá-lo... E passo... A cantar...

_I was waiting for so long_

_Eu estava esperando há muito tempo_

_For a miracle to come_

_Para um milagre acontecer_

_Everyone told me to be strong_

_Todos me diziam para ser forte_

_Hold on and don't shared a tear_

_Espere e não derrame uma lágrima_

Vejo-o arregalar os olhos e que de certo modo, trazendo vida e brilho novamente a eles...

_Hush, now_

_Silêncio, agora..._

_I see a light in the sky_

_Eu vejo uma luz no céu_

_Oh, it's almost blinding me!_

_Oh, está quase me cegando!_

_I can't believe_

_Não posso acreditar_

_I've been touched by an angel with love_

_Fui tocado por um anjo com amor_

Ele continua me observando com olhos turvos. Minha...voz...de certo modo...o cativou em meus desejos de confortá-lo.

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_

_Deixe a chuva cair e lavar minhas lágrimas_

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears_

_Deixe preencher minha alma e aliviar meu medo_

_Let it shedder the walls for a new, new sun _

_Deixe a escuridão das paredes para um novo sol_

_A new day has come_

_Um novo dia está chegando_

Paro de cantar por um instante devido a minha quase empolgação.Era incrível como a minha sensação ao cantar era prazerosa...Sorria para ele enquanto cantava...como se mais nada importasse...Obrigada cantor...Mais uma vez o seu olhar e seu sorriso único...Me ajudam em uma enrasacada...Saio da minha distração e agora o observo o mais próximo o possível, e o vejo fitar-me com a mais pura serenidade. Abro os lábios para tentar dizer algo, mas... Não sai som algum, e quando o momento de desespero pelo mais súbito silencio passa a chegar, Shaoran o quebra, dizendo-me algo.

'Cantou lindamente...Sakura...'

Fora quase um sussurro, permitindo-me ouvir apenas ouvir algumas palavras, na qual eu achava que não faziam sentindo algum...

' Como?'

'Não é nada!' Interrompeu-me ele tocando-me o rosto que agora levemente corado. ' A letra é linda...Obrigado Sakura.' Ai!Como aquele tocar com a sua mão quentinha era bom e contagiante... Obrigada... Seiki... Por me ceder este momento tão importante, tenho certeza que ela está nos vigiando... Agora... Abraçados... Ligados pelo carinho e atenção...

&&&

Estávamos passando pela avenida mais conhecida de Tókio para mim.O dia estava quase anoitecendo, e reparo no imenso relógio da torre marcando seis em ponto.Talvez, pudesse o levar lá...O que ele acharia?Aiaiai...Sakura...Tá certo!Farei o possível...E será uma surpresa muito mal organizada...Mas quem se importa?

' Escuta Shaoran...' Falei animada com a ótima idéia que surgira á minha cabeça 'Quer ir á um lugar comigo?

'Eu não sei Sakura...' ele indagou, sério.

' Certo, certo. Tenho certeza de que irá gostar!' Decidi por final puxando-o pela mão. ' Vem! É surpresa!'.

&&&

Para a autora:

Miga! Simplesmente A-M-E-I esse capítulo! Super, super, super, super lindo e fofo! Tirando a parte que a menina morre. / heuheuheu

Beeem... Eu achei uns errinhos básicos, mas espero que tenha corrigido todos

Hey... quando sai o próximo capítulo, heim? P

Kisses!

**Mille**

**Espaço para os reviewrs!**

**Duda:TE AMO MUITO MOÇA!SAUDADE!Valeu pelo review!**

Kirisu-chan :Você acha que a Sakurinha tá pamonha?Huahua!Coitada!Hehehe!Eu também fiquei com bastante peninha do Shao!Mais tudo bem agente releva neah?Um beijo!E até a próxima!

Darkk Butterfly:Oie Darkk!Que bom que gostou!É...eu bem que gostaria de um cantor desse pra mim...Mas, deixa que ele tome conta de nossos sonhos, né?Hehe!Bom é isso e seja bem vinda linda!Um beijão!

Pety:Oi Pety!Obrigada!Nossa que bom que gostou!E...você acha que é o Li?Hehehe!Pois é...vamos ver...I don't know!hauhua!E áQue bom que também gostou da música é linda não?Perfeita.Bom, um beijão linda e até a próxima!

Andréia:Oi moça!Tudo bom?Poxa...Num chore!A vida é bela!huahua!pense no Li!Ele canta pra você!E que bom que gostou!Muito obrigada!Até a próxima!Um beijão!

SoraKaleidoStar:Oii Sora!Que bom que voltou mulher!hauhauhua!E que bom que gostou!Te adoro!Um beijão!E até a próxima...E aí está o capítulo 4!

MeRRy-aNNe:Oii Merry!Que bom que gostou!Também acho a música perfeita!E aqui está o capítulo 4!Obrigada por comentar!Um beijo!E até a próxima!

Buba: Tudo bem você comentar no um num tem problema...Mais pelo o menos comentou!Hehehe!Obrigada por me elogiar!Um beijooo!E até a próxima!

TaTaZinHA : Oi Tata!Hehehe!Sério?Melhor capítulo!Pows...Valeu!Huhauhau!E que bom que esta gostando!Valeu por comentar!Agradeço muito!Um beijo!

B&!Nh: Oieee Meu amorrrrrrrrrecooooooo!Tbm te amo belinha!Que bom que esta lendo!Um beijo!

Br#O:Poxa obrigada por deixar o review! Valeu mesmo!E...ah!Curitiba?Lá é ótimo!Boa viagem e mudança!E até a próxima então!

Chi Chan: Haha!Eu tbm Chi...tbm queria morar numa pensão que nem essa...Mas, fazer o que neah!huahau!um beijo!


	5. Capítulo 5

Vivendo a Eternidade

**(Por Li)**

_Calling all angels _

_chamando todos os anjos _

_I need you near to the ground _

_Eu preciso de você perto do chão _

_I miss you dearly _

_eu sinto sua falta, querida _

_Can you hear me on your cloud? _

_Você pode me ouvir de sua nuvem? _

_Flashback_

_- Como é que é?_

_- Me desculpe senhorita Kinomoto. Mas infelizmente hoje o circo permanecerá fechado, devido á um imprevisto. Sem o cantor, não há espetáculo..._

_Faço cara de desapontamento. Por mais que num fosse culpa daquele pobre senhor, senti uma certa raiva invadir-me o peito. Agradeço-o ainda não satisfeita com a desculpa e dou meia volta.Pobre Shaoran. Estava ali, no meio da calçada, ao redor da pracinha, solitário, com as mãos dentro do bolso da calça preta observando a vista do por do sol sobre o oceano de fronte pro local. Aproximo-me um pouco abatida, desculpando-me por não tê-lo ajudado em nada, e por tê-lo feito perder tempo, sendo que nesse momento, ele provavelmente gostaria de estar só... Ele faz um aceno negativo, parecendo não estar muito surpreso. Fiquei em dúvida... Por que será que o circo estaria fechado? O que de tão importante deve ter acontecido para que ele fechasse? E o cantor? Onde estaria? Estava com saudade, da sua voz..._

_Flashback _

Hoje, uma semana depois do ocorrido. Chuva. Parecendo, que meus sentimentos estavam sendo refletidos por ela, que agora, caía sobre os telhados da pensão vazia. As moradoras, todas foram passar um tempo na casa dos pais. Era o que eu deveria estar fazendo, mas, sentia como se não pudesse deixar Shaoran, que esteve trancado no quarto durante todos esses dias... Além disso, Meiling deixou a pensão sobre meus cuidados. Por que estava agindo dessa forma? Deixe-me fazer companhia, mas, você prefere me evitar...

All of my life

Toda a minha vida

I've been waiting for someone to love

Eu tenho esperado por algum amor

All of my life

Toda a minha vida

I've been waiting for something to love

Eu tenho esperado por alguma coisa para amar

Calling all angels

Chamando todos os anjos

I need you near to the ground

Eu preciso de você perto do chão

I have been kneeling

Eu tenho ajoelhado

And praying to hear a sound

E rezando para ouvir um som

All of my life

Toda a minha vida

I've been waiting for someone to love

Eu tenho esperado por algum amor

Seus olhos estavam inchados, sufocados pela dor imposta por lágrimas. Shaoran finalmente retira-se do quarto vazio, isolando a solidão. Observo a cena, estava me encaminhando para seu quarto como de costume entregar-lhe a refeição, mas ele não estava lá. Estava sobre a chuva... Á procura do não correspondido... Olhando para o céu negro e molhado... Deixando com que os pingos gelados lhe escorregassem sobre a face...

All of my life

Toda a minha vida

I've been waiting for something to love

Eu tenho esperado por alguma coisa para amar

All of my life

Toda a minha vida

I've been waiting for someone to love

Eu tenho esperado por algum amor

All of my life

Toda a minha vida

I've been waiting for something to love

Eu tenho esperado por alguma coisa para amar

Permito colocar, sua refeição sobre o chão, e o observo, com as mãos apertadas contra o peito, evitando com que meu coração batesse muito forte... Meus olhos voltam a ficarem turvos, iguais a cada vez que o via daquela maneira... Por mais que o tempo faça com que as coisas voltem ao normal, Shaoran nunca á esqueceria... Sempre teria lembranças boas dela contigo e em seu coração. Abaixo a cabeça deixando-a cabisbaixa e não me controlando, novamente, passo a despejar minhas lágrimas presas a minha depressão. Será que era isso que eu estava merecendo? Será meu Deus? Que estou sendo tão má... Por apenas não acreditar em amor? Ou... Tentar esconder o pecado de que não acredito?

Day by day

Dia após dia

Through the years

Dentre os anos

Make my way

faça meu caminho

Day by day

dia após dia

Through the years

Dentre os anos

Day by day

Dia após dia

Through the years

Dentre os anos

Ergo o rosto e ele continuava ali, preparado agora para voltar para dentro da casa. Corro e busco uma toalha para ele se secar. Corria o risco de pegar um resfriado... Mas, quando volto... Ele estava ali sentado sobre a escadinha que ligava o jardim, com a madeira do chão. Continuava a pegar chuva. Agora, estava começando a me preocupar. Não poderia permitir que ele se adoecesse por uma loucura dessas. Onde já se viu? Pegar chuva! Acelero meus passos, não falando mais nada, apenas o puxo pelo braço, mas era muito mais forte que eu e ele me puxou de volta.

' Para de ser teimoso senhor Li! Você pode pegar um resfriado ficando aí, sabia? ' Indaguei puxando-o com minha mão esquerda para me soltar.

' Estou ciente disso. ' Respondeu-me sério. Oras Shaoran... Vai começar com o doce é?

' Se você está ciente, por que num sai logo daí, hein? ' Retruquei um pouco mais nervosa. Já estava passando dos limites. Já dava para perceber que Shoaran estava mais magro, e mais desajeitado com bastante oleira. Certamente, não andava se alimentando, e dormindo muito menos.

' Sakura! Não enche! '

' Oras! Não enche você! ' Falei libertando-me de seus contínuos puxões, colocando as mãos sobre a cintura.

' Por favor, Sakura... Não estou com cabeça pra discutir com você... ' Ai! Como me senti mal... Perdoa-me Shaoran! Como sou infantil. Você está todo deprimido e eu como sempre só atrapalhando... Depois de finalmente erguer a cabeça para mim Shaoran a abaixa novamente, agora, apoiando os cotovelos sobre as coxas e bagunçando os cabelos de leve com a mão.

' Me desculpe ' Respondi ressentida. ' Mas, por favor, se enxugue. Não quero ver você pior... Veja seu estado Shaoran... '

' Eu te agradeço Sakura. Mas... '

' Ah! Mas nada! ' Ah! Qual é? Que criança mais teimosa! ' Vem! Você precisa tirar essa roupa! Veja só... ' Disse tocando-as ' Está toda encharcada! '

' Quem disse que eu tenho que fazer o que quer que eu faça? '

' Para de ser cabeça dura! Vem! Depois de você tirar toda essa roupa e tomar um banho bem quentinho você pode voltar a chorar pelos cantos ta bom? '

' Sakura Kinomoto! ' Disse ele apontando-me um dedo em tom de ameaça.

' O que é? Eu não tenho medo de você não! Você já viu como sei lutar bem Kung Fu!' Disse em tom de brincalhona, tentando na esperança animá-lo. Ele sorri e dá um breve risinho, mas novamente volta a ficar sério.

' Só você, Sakura. ' Falou serenamente fitando-me os olhos. Ai ai ai! Começo a ficar vermelha, pela simples transmissão do lindo olhar daquele rapaz. Olhos âmbares! Aiiiiii... Eram meus preferidos!

' Escuta! ' Falei saindo da distração ' Não pense que já esqueci do assunto Shaoran Li! Vem. Vamos tirar essa roupa toda molhada! '

Puxei-o pelo pulso e ele para minha surpresa, não evitou. Deixou levar-se. Chegamos á porta de seu quarto e ele a abriu já entrando direto. Ele me convida pra entrar, eu faço pouco caso, mais ele insistiu e eu acabei entrando, morrendo de vergonha. Entro e reparo na bagunça em que o cômodo se encontrava. Putz! Aquilo ali precisava de uma boa arrumada!

' Shaoran! ' Falei indignada. ' Você não andou se alimentando não foi? Veja só todos os pratos que preparei estão todos cheios! ' Disse apontando para todos os pratos do ambiente ' É por isso que você está magro desse jeito! '

' Magro? O que você queria que eu fosse? Um Jô Soares? Você se atrai mais por ele? '

' Aii! Não é isso, seu bobo! ' Falei brincando tacando-lhe um dos travesseiros de sua cama.

' Você é louca? Sabe com que tipo de gente está brincando? '

' Ah Shaoran!' Disse correndo pra trás da cama, indo para seu lado esquerdo fugindo tentando me proteger, das conseqüências que eu adiantava em minha mente em que possivelmente iriam acontecer comigo. Ai! Nessas horas ele dá medo! ' Foi só uma brincadeira! '

' Só uma brincadeira? '

' É! ' Falei tacando outro nele, mas dessa vez ele o agarrou no ar, com um ar de vitória... Céus! Como era metido!

' Você está me provocando! ' Ele falou, em tom de ameaça, aproximando-se de mim que corria em volta da cama tentando ainda na expectativa, me proteger. Mas ele era mais veloz, tacou um sobre mim derrubando-me sobre tal, e me segurando por cima, os pulsos.

' Peguei você! ' Disse ele divertido com o rosto bastante aproximado. Como era lindo... Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados lhe lançando um charme superior e o peito batia forte.

' Tá bom...Você venceu! ' disse tentado me livrar das constantes idéias hilárias que vinham à minha imaginação.

' Eu sempre venço.'

' Shhhii! Convencido nem um pouco!' Retruquei em risos. Ele apenas sorriu aproximando mais o rosto chegando próximo a minha nuca me dando, ao mesmo tempo, um arrepio tremendo, um enorme prazer, fazendo com que eu sentisse sua respiração acelerada e começa a sussurrar em meu ouvido... Aiiii! Que agonia!

' Sakura... Você se lembra quando eu lhe pedi para que nós assistíssemos a uns vídeos? Você furou daquela vez comigo! '

' Aí! Desculpe-me... E-Eu... '

' Não tem conversa... Depois que eu tomar um banho e trocar de roupa vamos sair pra locadora e alugar alguns vídeos, o que acha? '

' Isso é ótimo! Agora, dá pra soltar meus pulsos ta começando a me machucar! ' Aii! Que besteira grande que eu falei, percebo que ele os soltou sem graça e levantando-se de cima de mim.

' Está certo. Eu não demoro. Nós homens não temos tanta frescura que nem as mulheres... '

' Nossaaaa! Seu machista! ' Falei brincando.

' Até daqui a pouco Sakura... ' Disse ele com um breve sorriso no rosto ' Ou você prefere ficar e assistir ao espetáculo maravilhoso, de me ver tomando banho? '

' Ai, seu bobo! Humph! Prefiro mais alugar á um vídeo pornô a te ver... Am... Nu...'

Sem que eu percebesse, enquanto eu tagarelava, ele começou a retirar as peças de roupa, deixando agora o peito nu. Não era a primeira vez que eu o via de assim, mas... Agora... Estávamos muito próximos, permitindo com que eu notasse seus traços mais detalhadamente, mostrando o quanto era perfeito... Fico sem graça, e meu rosto se enrubesce por vez. Melhor dar um basta nisso tudo.

' Acho melhor... '

' Você ir andando... Ou prefere me dar banho? '

' Menos Shaoran Li!' Falei com um ar de superioridade, já dando a meia volta alcançando a maçaneta da porta, assim, abrindo-a. ' Até mais tarde! ' Despedi-me.

' Não se esqueça do nosso trato. ' Disse ele por final. Eu apenas dei um sinal com o polegar de ok e fechei a porta.

&&&

' Estou pronto! '

Ahá! Lá estava Shaoran! Acabou de me dar um susto daqueles. Eu estava no sofá da sala lendo aquelas revistinhas que há muito tempo não lia... Os mangás... Até ele chegar fazendo com que eu desse um pulo.

' Ai Shaoran que susto! '

' É melhor ir se acostumando! Escuta. Mudei de idéia. '

' Sobre? '

' Olha que eu pedi pra você não esquecer do acordo! '

' Ah! Sim... Desculpe! '

' Que tal darmos uma volta pela cidade? Como agradecimento do que você vem feito por mim? Acho bem convencional... Não é? ' Falou ele com um ar meio sarcástico.

' Uma... Volta? '

' Sim. Você ainda não conheceu Tókio inteira! Pois então, eis a sua oportunidade! '

Pela minha cabeça aquilo tudo estava parecendo ótimo. Além do mais, minha roupa não era mais de doméstica, já estava mais estilo mulher de Tókio. Acho que não seria má idéia...

' Ta legal! '

' Certo. Você vai assim mesmo?'

' Quê? ' Poxa... Só por que eu pensei estar bem vestida!

' Aqui em Tókio costuma esfriar muito á noite. Sugiro você levar um agasalho.'

' Ah... ´ Ri ' Claro! Não se preocupe! Lá em Tomoeda também costuma fazer frio á noite, mas eu já sou acostumada! '

' Tem certeza? Depois não vem pedir o meu, por que eu não empresto! Sou muito friorento! ' Ele falou e eu ri.

' Não, tudo bem Shaoran! '

' Certo... Então, vamos? '

' Sim! '

&&&

Estávamos na praça central de Tókio, onde pelo jeito, muitos casais de namorados costumavam ir. Eu e Shoaran conversávamos, desde nossas famílias á gostos alheios. De vez em quando, trocávamos palavras sobre relacionamentos do passado, mas só eu pelo jeito que mais falava sobre isso. E ele tinha todo o direito de ficar calado...

Paramos em frente de um cinema, onde estavam em cartaz "Constantine" e "Reencarnação". Obviamente, títulos de filme de terror. Os que mais detestava. Não sei se é trauma ou genético, já que meu pai não gosta muito, mas morro de medo deles. Shaoran me convida para entrarmos, mas eu rejeito. Falo que não estou muito afim... Ele entende. Muito bacana da parte dele. Mas não podia deixar de complementar a sua generosidade com um pouco de "pentelhação"! Típico dele. Ai ai ai! Estou falando dele, como se já o conhecesse á séculos... Ah! Mas o que há de mal nisso? Parecia mesmo, que eu e ele nos conhecemos há tempos. Tirando a parte de que me sinto muito à vontade com Shaoran... Por mais que agente se implique tanto!

' Dessa vez eu relevo, mas da próxima não tem rejeição. Vou fazer você gostar desses filmes á todo o custo! '

' Bleh! ' Mostro a língua a ele. Continuamos a andar pela esquina e... Um enorme brilho me chama a atenção... AH! Deus é Pai! UM PARQUE DE DIVERSÕES!

' Shaoran! Olha só! Por que, que a gente não vai? Eu sempre quis ir a famosa montanha russa de Tókio... ' Tentei falar apontando para o que via.

' Esquece. Tenho um lugar pra te levar.'

' Ah não! Por favor...'

' Vem Sakura.' Ele ordenou. 'Agente já está bem perto. Quem sabe outro dia.'

Ah... Queria tanto ir. Mas, faço o que ele pede, afinal, hoje era dia dele ser paparicado. Farei isso até que ele se recupere, faria algum de seus mandados!

' Veja. Nós subiremos... Ali! ' Falou ele apontando com o queixo, para nada mais, nada menos, do que... A TORRE DE TÓKIO! '

' Shaoran! Eu não acredito! E-Eu... Também sempre fui louquinha pra ir lá! '

' Não é melhor, do que irmos a uma montanha-russa? '

' Inha...' Disse fazendo bico ' É...' Convenci-me 'Vamos Shaoran! ' Apressei puxando a manga de seu casaco longo. Assim nós dois corremos para pegarmos a fila, que estava ficando cada vez mais lotada. Era tudo muito bonito, para mim, e para qualquer um que estava à volta. Á noite o centro de Tókio fica todo iluminado, com várias luzinhas coloridas enfeitando e dando um toque de alegria para a cidade. Chegando a bilheteria Shoaran pergunta quanto era e o senhor responde. Shaoran na maior expectativa de que ia pagar abre a carteira.

' Ah nam nam nam! Deixa que eu pago! '

' Nem pensar, você é minha convidada portando eu pago !'

' Não Shoaran! Deixa que eu pago da próxima vez que sairmos você paga... '

' Obrigado senhor! '

' Tenham um bom entretenimento! '

Abro a boca e arregalo os olhos. Não acredito nisso! Deixo Shoaran caminhando sozinho e fico para trás... Pasma!

' Que foi? Algum problema? '

' Nada. Você só pagou os ingressos! '

' Relaxa aí Sakura! Da próxima, quando a entrada for mais cara eu deixo você pagar! Mas como hoje tava baratinho eu deixei passar!'

' Shaoran! '

' Estou brincando! '

Antes que eu percebesse já estávamos dentro da torre. Sempre imaginei que aqui dentro, deveria ser maravilhoso... Mas não tanto quanto eu estou vendo agora... É tudo tão... Perfeito. Seguimos adiante do corredor iluminado da entrada e entramos direto no elevador. Abro um enorme sorriso não me importando com mais nada, e permito-me encostar as mãos sobre o vidro, que dava a mostra Tókio inteira. Nada mais me impressionara desse jeito antes na vida. Não sei como descrever essa sensação... É tudo tão maravilhoso e tão emocionante, que palavras não seriam suficientes para dizer o que estava sentindo.Apenas a minha expressão no olhar, que brilhavam como se estrelas cadentes os invadissem.

Falo para Shaoran minha emoção, mas ele não responde... Parecia estar distraído, viro-me do vidro, ficando de frente para ele chamando-o pelo nome, mais ele permanece na mesma posição encostado sobre a parede do elevador com as mãos no bolso, observando a paisagem à mostra do lado de fora. Em que estaria pensando? Aproximo mais meu rosto do dele e o toco pelo ombro, fazendo-o agora, finalmente me notar, com um olhar de lado.

' Você está bem? ' Perguntei inocentemente. Ele vira o rosto novamente, deixando agora apenas eu novamente o observando com atenção. Ele agora dá um breve sorriso e se volta novamente para mim fitando-me com os olhos âmbares soturnos.

' Estava pensando. Em quando conheci Seiki... Aqui foi o primeiro lugar que eu a trouxe. Juro que não me lembrava disso. Mas quando entrei dentro do local, dei por mim e me toquei disso. Coincidência, não acha?'

Shaoran... Por que dizia isso? Se você continuar se lembrando de Seiki continuará sofrendo... Pensava, que essa nossa saída de hoje o ajudaria a recomeçar uma nova vida.

' Muito obrigado... Sakura. ' É minha impressão ou ele está me observando de uma forma carinhosa? 'Obrigado, por estar do meu lado... '

' Você... Trouxe-me aqui... Só pra me dizer isso?' Falo com um pouco de orgulho de mim própria, sendo demonstrado por um sorriso.

Vejo-o fazer o mesmo. Podia sorrir mais vezes, mostrando um de seus mais bonitos espetáculos. Como Shaoran era lindo. Mas agora, não o enxergo como da primeira que eu o vi nos meus primeiros dias da pensão. Shaoran virou alguém além da beleza e do prazer para mim... Agora ele é um alguém especial. Um amigo, especial.

' Acho que não foi uma má idéia. Não é mesmo? ' Disse ele com um ar de brincalhão. Que bom, que ele está recuperando o seu humor... Isso me deixa mais aliviada. Chegamos ao ultimo andar da torre. Ele me perguntou se eu tinha fome,eu respondi que sim. Ele propôs a irmos comprar uma comida chinesa, é claro, segundo Tomoyo: Li é chinês. Eu aceitei, nunca tive a oportunidade de experimentar, e quando comentei isso parece que a notícia não foi bem recebida...

' Como? Você nunca experimentou comida chinesa? '

' Não. '

' Que absurdo!'

' Não. Não é um absurdo. Afinal, no lugar onde morava era muito raro encontrar um restaurante chinês, e se encontrava, a conta sempre vinha muita cara!'

' Oras! Quem nunca experimentou comida chinesa? Só você Sakura... Venha. ' Falou ele puxando-me pela mão.

' Aonde vamos? '

' Vamos á um restaurante chinês e encomendamos pra viajem. Quero ir para casa acho que já está ficando meio tarde '

' Tem certeza? Você está tão bem '

' Então por que não alugamos alguns filmes? '

' Desde que não sejam de terror... '

' Sakura.Sem o terror não há emoção. E filme sem emoção não há diversão!'

' Há-Há-Há! Engraçadinho! Prefiro muito mais assistir a uma comédia-romântica, ou algo do tipo "Piratas do Caribe!" '

' Piratas do Caribe não é má escolha... Mas só perde ponto comigo por causa do Orlando Bloom. '

' Orlando... BLOOM? ' Grito praticamente chamando a atenção de todos ao redor ' Shaoran! Esse é um dos rapazes mais lindos que já vi na minha vida! '

' Lindo? ' Falou ele em tom sarcástico ' Aquele cara é um frangão, só vocês mulheres que não percebem. '

' Eu dava de tudo para ter alguém como ele! '

' Sou mais eu. '

Caio na gargalhada. Gente! Que cara mais metido! Será que eu terei de agüentar essa modéstia a noite inteira, ou entraremos em acordo? Mas, era engraçado, ao mesmo tempo em que implicávamos um com o outro, me sentia bem quando estava ao lado dele... Sentia-me, segura.

_Staring out at the rain with your heavy heart_

Olhando a chuva com seu pesado coração

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

É o fim do mundo na minha mente

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call_

Então sua voz me trás de volta como um despertador

_I've been looking for the answer somewhere_

Estive procurando pela resposta em algum lugar

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

Eu não podia ver que estava bem ali

_But now I know what I didn't know_

Mas agora sei o que não sabia antes

Encomendamos a refeição, _chinesa,_ e fomos logo em seguida à locadora.

Era impressionante como nossos gostos não batiam! Eu escolhia "A nova Cinderela" ele escolhia "O Apanhador de Sonhos", aí eu ia e escolhia "Quero ficar com Polly" uma das minhas comédias românticas favoritas, mas aí ele vinha com "O Exorcista - O Início" mas eu dizia, que nem o exorcista nunca assisti, imagina assistir ao início. Credo! Ouvi horrores sobre esse filme.

Fizemos um trato e acabamos levando, um filme escolhido por mim e um por ele! Estou tão feliz! Consegui alugar Cidade dos Anjos, dizem que é lindo! Sempre fui a fim de assistir... Já o Shaoran alugou... Como é que é mesmo? Ah! "O Grito", e o pior é que a história se passa aqui em Tókio mesmo... Ai ai ai! Estou com tanto medo de assistir... Mas acordo... É acordo!

_Because you live and breath_

Porque você vive e respira

_Because you make me believe in my self_

Porque você me fez acreditar em mim mesmo

_When nobody else can help_

Quando ninguém mais podia ajudar

_Because you live, girl_

Porque você vive garota

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

Meu mundo tem duas vezes mais estrelas que o céu

Chegamos em casa, e enquanto Shoaran preparava o filme no DVD preparei a comida chinesa, de que ele tanto falava. Estava tudo pronto, e como ele tinha dito á noite esfriou mesmo, ainda bem que não estávamos mais na rua. Busquei alguns cobertores e alguns travesseiros e transformei o sofá em cama.

' E agora?' Perguntei interessada.

' Tiraremos par, ou ímpar. Quem ganhar, assisti ao filme escolhido.'

' Ah! Isso não é justo... '

' Sakura, foi um acordo. '

' Ta certo. '

' Ímpar. '

'Par. '

'UM DÔ LÁ SÍ E JÁ' falamos juntos.

' Há! Ganhei!' disse Shoaran cheio de si.Que droga! Já estava começando a acreditar na teoria de que ele sempre vence.' Eu sempre venço.' Falou ele como se lesse meus pensamentos. Ele apertou o play, e eu estranhei, pois o filme O Grito já estava colocado, então ele já estava todo achando que já venceria, não é Shoaran Li?

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again_

Está tudo certo, eu sobrevivi, estou vivo novamente

_Cuz of you, made it through every storm_

Por sua causa, eu superei cada tempestade

_What is life, what's the use when you're killing time_

O que é a vida, qual é o sentido de tudo se você está matando

tempo

_I'm so glad I've found an angel_

Estou muito feliz pois achei um anjo

_Someone who was there when all my hopes fell_

Alguém que estava lá quando não tinha mais esperanças

_I wanna fly looking in your eyes_

Eu quero voar olhando nos seus olhos

Não adianta. Em todo filme de terror, ou tenho que ficar agarrada á uma pessoa, ou ter um tampão de ouvidos para tapar minha audição. Sobrando, assim como minha última opção, abraçar Shoaran...

Como estou fazendo agora. Sinto tanto medo... Eu estava tremendo... Nunca, mas nunca, curti esse tipo de coisa. Tanto que quando assisti pela ultima vez a um filme de terror dormi na cama de meu pai. E a cada vez mais que aparecia aquele japa fazendo aquele grunhido agonizante eu me grudava e apertava mais Shoaran. Mas agora o peguei de surpresa. Ele me observava assustado. Talvez inicialmente ele tenha achado que o meu medo fosse normal como o de qualquer outra garota faria. Mas o meu caso era sério. Morro de medo mesmo. Sinto ele se levantar, fazendo com que eu o soltasse encabulada, caminhando até a televisão e desligando-a.

' Por enquanto, chega.'

' Shaoran! '

' Nada disso Sakura! Veja só o seu estado! Parece que vai ter um treco! Já chega! Não vou permitir que você sinta medo por que apenas eu curto esse tipo de filme! '

' Não é nada disso Shaoran... É só que... '

' Você sente como se esses calafrios que sente agora, fizessem parte de seus piores pesadelos. Isso não é novidade pra mim. Seiki também não gostava muito desses filmes.'

Do meu antigo olhar que não conseguiam se soltar dos dele, agora se desviam para procurar qualquer outro ponto daquela casa. Novamente, ele se referia a Seiki. Shoaran... Será que não entende, que cada vez mais que tocar no assunto dela sofrerá mais ainda...Será que estava sendo tão difícil, tentar recomeçar uma vida nova? Estava cansada. Gostaria que ele gostasse de mim apenas como Sakura Kinomoto e não como uma substituta de Seiki... Era só ele tocar no assunto dela que ficava assim, com essa cara soturna. Sentia-me uma egoísta... Não era isso que eu queria pra você Shaoran... Queria apenas vê-lo bem... E se fosse possível, perto de mim... Eu estou aqui do seu lado, será que você não consegue me enxergar?

' Shoaran... Por que... Por que insisti tanto em se lembrar dela? Será que você não percebe que o seu passado só te faz sentir-se mal?'

De sua cabeça erguida, fitando-me com seus densos olhares, ele agora, os baixa, parecendo não se convencer. Típico de Shaoran Li. O que eu estou falando? Parece que eu já o conheço há séculos. Sei que ele sofria, não era mesmo fácil esquecer uma pessoa querida... Mas, talvez ele parando de falar dela, de compará-la comigo ele conseguiria evitar menos pensamentos penosos. Sei que mesmo Seiki morta, ela nunca deixaria de existir em qualquer local em que ele se lembre, devido a sua convivência junto com ela, ele sempre se lembraria, ou então qualquer momento do passado que mesmo assim faça parte de seu presente, ele se lembraria... Mas, já estava na hora de ele parar um pouco, e tentar recomeçar uma nova vida.

' Sei que...Ela sempre foi, muito importante pra você...Mas...Eu só queria que você entendesse Shoaran...Que eu não sou Seiki, e muito menos sua substituta. Quero te ajudar, estar ao seu lado e recomeçar uma nova vida com você sendo eu mesma... Você não merece mais se sufocar tanto de num se convencer de que ela esteja morta...Mais ela está.E você continua aqui. A vida não para. Ela continua. Você não viu hoje?' Falei brincando. ' Tivemos nosso primeiro encontro juntos. Só eu e você. Hehehe! Eu até experimentei a sua comida chinesa tão requisitada e que eu adorei!', meu comentário o fez sorrir, já te disse que deveria sorrir mais vezes? ' Shaoran... ' Comecei fitando intensamente nos olhos ' Me deixe...Tentar te ajudar... '

Ele não responde.Apenas, desvia seu rosto, passando agora a me fitar. Ele estende sua mão tocando-a levemente ao meu rosto, fazendo-me um breve carinho... E me abraça. Como de costume. Como gostávamos de nos abraçar... Era tão bom... Sentirmo-nos assim... Tão próximos...

' Obrigado, por tudo Sakura. Você é o anjo que apareceu na minha vida... É sério... Prometo, recomeçar uma nova vida... Ao seu lado... Perdoe-me... Por sempre te tratar desse jeito tão estúpido... Você não é uma comparação Sakura... Gosto de você, bem do jeito que você é... Eu sou vidrado em você! ' Falou ele brincando. ' Você tornou-se mais do que uma linda mulher... Para mim... Você é alguém... Especial, Sakura.'

Eu sorrio. Agora me afastando dele, para poder observá-lo.

' Ah é? ' Falei em tom de brincadeira. ' Me prove ' Ele me observou, logo após tocando-me o rosto da forma mais carinhosa o possível. Ele dá um último sorriso antes de se levantar.

' Tem uma história... Que acho que num há outra melhor para contar... Sobre... Um cantor... Quando pela sua primeira vez, mergulhou numa imensidão de mar verde que o inspirava a cada dia mais que passava... E a cada vez mais que ele mergulhava... Seu coração disparava cada vez mais forte. Assim como estou olhando pra você agora... Sakura...

Eu me afastei, de certa forma que eu pudesse enxergá-lo melhor... Eu estava, sonhando? Ou estava mesmo ouvindo aquilo?  
Do que, que ele estava falando? Shaoran... Não me diga que...

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_**Nunca imaginei que poderia me sentir assim **_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_**Como nunca tivesse visto o céu antes**_

_I want to vanish inside your kiss_

_**Quero morrer com um beijo seu**_

_Every day I love you more and more_

_**Todo dia te amo mais e mais**_

Esfrego os olhos, para ver se aquilo tudo era mesmo a realidade... Não... Era ele... Cantando, na minha frente, com os mesmos olhos que todo dia sonhava olharem, só para mim.Os mesmos olhos inconfundíveis reparados agora, que pertenciam apenas a uma pessoa.Era mesmo você... Cantor? O mesmo responsável por invadir-me os mais lindos sonhos que tenho, com sua voz, o responsável por estar sempre em meus pensamentos penosos de que talvez...

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing_

_**Ouça meu coração, você pode ver ele canta**_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_**Dizendo me para te dar tudo**_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_**As estações podem mudar, inverno a primavera**_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_**Mas eu te amo até o último momento**_

Shaoran... Eu estaria... Apaixonada por você, cantor? Ele continuava a cantar, e seus olhos com certeza não me enganavam, eram os mesmos, dos que invadiram meu coração. E a voz... Era a mais suave, em que todos os dias gostaria de ouvir.

_Come what may_

_**Haja o que houver**_

_Come what may_

_**Haja o que houver**_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_**Eu amarei você até o dia da minha morte**_

Shoaran, da última vez você cantou essa música, fora maravilhosamente com Seiki... Sempre quis cantá-la com você. O que você acharia? Será que minha voz se comparava a de Seiki? Bem... Tudo na vida há um risco. Já disse que tudo na vida é um jogo? Será que agora, finalmente comecei a uma partida? Tudo na vida deve-se dar um primeiro passo.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_**De repente o mundo parece um lugar perfeito**_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_**De repente ele se move como uma graça perfeita**_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_**De repente minha vida não parece ter sido um desperdício**_

_It all revolves around you_

_**Tudo gira em torno de você**_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_**E não há montanha tão alta**_

_No river too wide_

_**Não há rio tão profundo**_

_Sing out this song I'll be there by your side_

_**Cantando essa música, estarei ao seu lado**_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_**Tempestades podem se formar**_

_And stars may collide_

_**E estrelas podem colidir**_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_**Mas eu te amo até meu último momento**_

_Come what may_

_**Haja o que houver**_

_Come what may_

_**Haja o que houver**_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_**Eu amarei você até o dia da minha morte**_

_Come what may_

_**Haja o que houver**_

_Come what may_

_**Haja o que houver**_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_**Eu amarei você até o dia da minha morte**_

Teimosas lágrimas, que anteriormente não se mostravam, agora escorregavam sobre minha face... Será que eu merecia tudo isso? Você é maravilhoso Shaoran. Seus olhos... Eram únicos. Você é único. Sua voz, incomparável. Então você... Era... O meu cantor? Obrigada meu Deus. Não há o que dizer em um momento desse. Você me cedeu, e me permitiu conhecer Shaoran... Seria um destino? Eu estava aqui ao lado dele... Cantando. Tem coisa melhor? Ah... Shaoran. Abro um enorme sorriso, e o abraço forte.

' Eu te adoro, Sakura Kinomoto'.

' Eu também... Shaoran Li'.

**Para a autora:**

**Hã! Como? Onde? Por que? Hauhauhau**

**Miga, nem preciso dizer que eu simplesmente AMEI esse capítulo, não é? Para mim foi o melhor de todos! XD**

**Eu li só uma vez e corrigi, desculpa, mas essa semana e a outra é só de prova, então se eu não corrigisse logo seria pior. So sorry.**

**Deixe eu comentar que ri bastante com o Shaoran falando sobre a Sakura dar banho nele, hauhauhau foi cômico!**

**Beijos da sua amiga que já está louca pelo próximo capítulo!**

**Obs.: Depois da revisão feita por você, ficou muito melhor, mas deixei isso aqui para você não esquecer, ok?**

**Mi-Evans**

Bee Gee: Oieee Déboraaa!Huahua!Eu sei o seu nome verdadeiro!hehehe!Também adorei te conhecer que bom que você gostou da fic, eu te enchi tanto o saco né?Mas ainda bem que valeu a pena!Obrigada pelo review!Um beijo continue lendo certo?

Luca2005:Olá Luca! Ótimo! Pode fazer propaganda que eu vou adorar , hehehe!Valeu pelo review espero que continue lendo!Um beijo!

Duda Amaral: Dudaaa!Valeu migaaa, pelo review!Te amo muitão viu?Hehehe você gostou da parte que o Shaoran chegou na praia?hehehe!Um beijo!

Andréia: Gostou né?Hehehe!Bom ta aí ele te fazendo ciúmes cantando pra Saki!Huhauhua!Um beijo Andréia obrigada pelo review!E sim, Sakura estará lá ao lado dele!Hehehehe!

B$r#O:KKK!Sério?Você chorou no meio da lan house?Que comicoo!Hehehe!Que bom que você acho lindo!Um beijo e obrigada pelo review!

Darkk Butterfly: Oii Darkk!Triste né?Também achei!Mas a Sakura esta lá!Hehehe!Que bom que você está gostando não pare de ler está bem!Um beijo!

B&/-:Oiiii!Quanto tempo nois num se fala!Huahuahahhua!Te adoro mulher!Que bom que gostou..Mais não chore pleass!hehehe!

Lillyth-chan: Oii Lillyth! Bom está aí o seu capítulo tão prometido!Hehehe!Que bom que está gostando!Adorei te conhecer!Um beijo!

Line:Por favor!Puxa...Não quero que você chore!Mas que bom que você gostou chara!Hehehe!Continue aqui okay?Um beijo e obrigada por comentar!

Agradeço também aos restantes reviews, como a Sora, A Belinha(Te amo!), a Mayara Chan e a SaKuRaDaIdOuJjI valeu mesmo por comentarem!Um beijão! E até a próxima!

Obs: Mii!Te adoro miga!Valeu por tudo e pela a sua ajudona!Seu livro promete viu?Um beijo!


	6. Capítulo 6

Pareço, me esconder nas nuvens da imaginação.Será isso verdade? Será, que Shoaran, enquanto cantava, estava olhando para Seiki, ao invés de mim?Não aceito a verdade, mas talvez não devesse acreditar na mentira. Às vezes nos distraímos, foi a única coisa que veioà minha cabeça. Mas, tudo fora tão mágico. Ele disse que me adorava! Mas, eu sei, que na verdade a pessoa que ele tenta encontrar dentro de mim, é Kayako Seiki. Ou talvez não. Talvez não seja nem Shaoran que esteja citando-a demais, eu também pensava muito nela. Na realidade, em todos os momentos quando estou com Shaoran, ela invadia-me a cabeça. Mais, esse é o fato mais aceitável. Não conseguia engolir que Shaoran estava realmente olhando para mim. Bom, é a vida. Como diria meu irmão, eu não quis dar um "start" de vez neste perigoso jogo? Bem, aqui já estou eu, com o primeiro obstáculo, em minha frente.

_Enchantress came to me_

A Feiticeira veio a mim

_And said, meet me at the lake tonight _

E disse, encontre-me no lago esta noite

_I hunt this song to the white_

Eu busquei esta canção para a branca

_Through the shroud of snow I saw paradise_

Através da mortalha de neve eu vi o paraíso

_Peace, no more lies_

Paz, chega de mentiras

Antes que me descontrola-se, dei um fim em meus pensamentos, levantado-me do chão, onde encontrava-me sentada com Shaoran.Ele parece não entender. Com toda razão. Mas, me perdoe. Não conseguiria mais permanecer ali, com Seiki, em minha cabeça. Não a entendo mais. Ao mesmo tempo que me cede momentos maravilhosos com Shaoran, você também nos se estivesse entre a gente.

Estava no corredor do jardim indo diretamente para meu quarto.

_Crestfallen soul_

Alma desanimada

_Rest for this night_

Descanse por esta noite

_Love is here_

O amor está aqui

_Right here under my wings_

Bem aqui sob minhas asas

Permanecera calado. Certo, com um sentimento de culpa que ocupava em seu peito.Fizera uma promessa a Sakura, mas novamente estava lá Seiki mantendo distancia, entre seus olhares. Perguntava-se o por que, que a fantasia lhe confundia tanto a cabeça?

_I dream of wolves_

Eu sonho com lobos

_With them I run_

Com eles eu corro

_For me she lengthened the night_

Por mim ela prolongou a noite

_I am home_

Eu estou em casa

_I am in peace_

Eu estou em paz

Sem dúvidas, pulo na cama e arranco um travesseiro, pondo-o por cima da face. Minha vontade era mesmo de gritar! Sentia-me diferente. Como posso, em tão pouco tempo, me apegar a duas faces da mesma moeda? Shaoran. Ou melhor, cantor. Retiro o travesseiro, tacando-o com força ao lado. Claro, estava parecendo uma menina mimada. Mas o que posso fazer? Sou adolescente. Ou melhor, aborrecente. Fito o teto, tentando obter respostas. Nada.

_Crestfallen soul_

Alma desanimada

_Rest for this night_

Descanse por esta noite

_Love is here_

O amor está aqui

_Right here under my wings_

Bem aqui sob minhas asas

Ele se aproxima da porta, com a intenção de batê-la. Mas algo lhe dizia para permanecer do jeito que estava. Estavaconfuso. Acontecera tudo muito rápido. Entregara-se, muito rápido. Havia se revelado muito bruscamente, para um segredo tão majestoso. Como de costume passa as mãos sobre os cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais. Muita responsabilidade, para tão pouco poder. Sempre fora um homem que sabe as coisas que quer. Determinação era o que não lhe faltava.Mas dessa vez, dois caminhos lhe apareciam pela frente. O passado, ou o presente. Seiki, ou Sakura.

_Crestfallen soul_

Alma desanimada

_Rest for this night_

Descanse por esta noite

_Love is here_

O amor está aqui

_Right here under my wings_

Bem aqui sob minhas asas

&&&

Segunda-feira. Ô dia "perfeito"! Odeio segundas-feiras. Estava indo, sozinha, ao Colégio Adachi, onde lá terminaria meu terceiro ano, e me inscreverei. Identidade, CPF, CEP, tudo em mãos. Não sei se estava sendo orgulhosa de mais, ou até dura de mais, mas procuraria me distrair um pouco, evitando Shaoran, até que ele consiga realmente colocar a cabeça no lugar.

Pego o metrô, da pensão, ao colégio, dava uma boa distância. Depois, darei uma passada no circo. Parece até que aquilo lá virou um vício.

_I can feel my heart, my energy _

eu posso sentir meu coração, minha energia

_And I doubt my fire bombs _

e eu duvido das minhas bombas do fogo

_And men you're just like beach _

e homens, vocês são como as praias

_And everyone about _

e todos entendem

_Understand with his cry, happy end _

Quando eles choram, o final feliz

_Featuring a man who comes back flames_ !

caracterizando um homem que volta em chamas

_Hand of God, all the power of love _

mão de Deus, todo o poder do amor

Realmente, tudo isso é como todos dizem. O gigantesco colégio Adachi. Dou grandes passos, a ansiedade pelo meu novo "habitat" era grande. Passo pelo portão e comprimento o porteiro. Pergunto onde ficava a diretoria. Faço o que ele diz. Pedem-me para esperar um pouco e logo após conheço o diretor. MEU PAI DO CÉU! O QUE ERA AQUILO? QUE DEUS! Diretor todo saradão, olhos azuis e cabelos levemente acinzados? Que sonho!

' Muito prazer. Sou Toshio Sakamoto. Diretor administrativo do Colégio Adachi, por favor, sente-se.'

' Ah...Muito prazer!' digo eu enrolada ' Sakura Kinomoto!'

' O que lhe trás aqui senhorita, Kinomoto?'

&&&

O teste de aprovação fora aplicado. Acho que me saí bem. Espero. Bom, agora era só esperar o meu futuro estava nas mãos daquele diretor bonitão que encontrei. Acho que ele gostou de mim!Aiaiai! Sakura! Para de ser assim! Essa Tókio, num sei não. Está me trazendo uma série de loucuras!Daqui a pouco ao invés de me tornar jornalista, estarei é na primeira página do jornal, " Adolescente vai para o hospício". Ai Ai Ai! Deus que me perdoe!

Hoje, como disse anteriormente, iria ao circo, e certificar se poderei mesmo participar. Shaoran me lembra anormal. Anormal me lembra Shaoran. Não sei se na hora ele estava mesmo falando comigo, na hora, emque me convidou pra participar do Cirque de Solei ,ou se ele estava me enxergando incorporada na alma de outra das suas amantes.

É. Pelo visto hoje é dia normal. No relógio, marcava 3 horas. O mesmo que sempre anuncia as apresentações de todos os dias estava do lado de fora conversando com vários dos apresentantes que reconheci no mesmo tempo que vi. Aproximo-me meio que sem jeito. Me sentia uma intrusa. Mas sentia uma enorme vontade me invadir o peito para que eu participasse do Cirque.

' Com licença' Aceno respeitosamente para o senhor sentado diante de um varal de fantasias.

' Sim?' pergunta ele.

' Sou Sakura Kinomoto. Receio que o senhor já tenha me visto antes.' Ele me estuda por alguns segundos por um olhar bastante curioso. Até chegar em meus olhos, ele pára.

' Ah sim. A linda garota dona das esmeraldas mais reluzentes que já encontrei antes.'

' Ah. Obrigada, senhor.'

' O que te liga a nós bela jovem?'

' Sei que talvez deveria ter usado o telefone. Mas vim por que a minha pergunta é bastante objetiva. E receio que a resposta também. O senhor me dará um crédito por isso não é?'

' Fique a vontade'.

' Quero participar do show.' Falei eu mordendo os lábios inferiores. Era incrível como esse ato se repetia na maioria das vezes que fico nervosa.

' Perdão?'

' O senhor entendeu. Eu gostaria de participar do Cirque de Solei.'

' Não pretendo ser rude bela jovem. Mas o cargo de ocupação do lugar da antiga cantora é muito disputado. E não creio que talvez a dona deste cargo seja você.'

' Pode até ser. Mas Shaoran pensa diferente.'

O senhor se levanta com dificuldade, do antigo banco que encontrava-se sentado. Ele se aproxima, e me encara com bastante frieza em seus olhos.

' Você disse Shaoran?'

' Acho que o senhor ouviu.'

' Onde é que esse muleque anda com a cabeça?' diz ele surpreso colocando a mão sobre a testa.

' Me desculpe, muleque? Qual o problema dele me dizer o seu verdadeiro nome?'

' É uma regra aqui do circo senhorita. Os participantes evitam falar o próprio nome pelo próprio bem de todos nós.'

'Isso não é justo...'

' Você não entende isso por que não é daqui.'

' Mas pretendo ser.'

' Você me pediu para a resposta ser objetiva. Pois bem, a resposta é não.' Diz ele cheio de si, dando-me as costas, como se nada significasse para ele. Não desistiria tão fácil.O Cirque de Solei virou um ambiente muito importante para mim. Adoraria participar como parceira de Shaoran. Corro até o senhor e o agarro pelo braço puxando-o para trás, forçando-o a ouvir o que pretendia dizer.

' Por favor senhor! Me dê apenas uma chance para eu mostrar do que eu sou realmente capaz.Prometo que não o desapontarei.'

' Você não entende. Milhares de pessoas vêem me implorar fazendo também o mesmo tipo de promessas. Promessas! Besteira! Quem acredita em promessas? Se eu não ofereço o cargo às outras concorredoras por que deveria cedê-lo a você? Aprenda uma coisa comigo mocinha. Na vida, nada é fácil. Não é num estralo de dedos que conseguirá tudo que quiser. Se quer realmente ser parceira de Shaoran, prove que é capaz,sendo superior á todas as outras que vieram aqui.'

O encaro com desapontamento. Não era essa a resposta que esperava receber. E por mais que fosse a mais pura realidade, lutava para não acreditar. Ele percebe o meu nervosismo, mas eu interrompo o momento de "pesquisas" do velho e preparo-me para uma revanche. Se ele quer que eu prove, eu provarei.

' Pode ter certeza, que vou conseguir.' Não espero pela resposta do senhor, dou de costas, deixando ele e seus companheiros no lugar onde estavam.

&&&

Estava tarde. Recebi uma ligação de Meiling dizendo-me que chegaria amanhã pela tarde. O Natal estava chegando. Não sei o que faria. Há muito tempo não recebo uma ligação de meu pai. Não sei se passaria o Natal com ele, ou se até lá estaria dando um show no Cirque. Seria fantástico. Já pensou?Teriam milhares de cartazes espalhados pela cidade inteira dizendo " Kinomoto Sakura, estreando na noite de Natal". Ai como sonhava com isso!

A noite mais linda. Sinto o friozinho da brisa, passar pela janela entreaberta de meu quarto e tocar-me levemente a face, bagunçando os fios. Ultimamente ando muito sonhadora. Talvez este fosse o sinônimo de Sakura, além de "monstrenga"! Que saudade das implicâncias do Touya!

Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?

Você já viu uma noite tão bonita?

_I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright _

Eu beijaria as estrelas por brilharem tanto

_When i see you smile and i go _

Quando eu vejo você sorir e eu vou

_oh oh oh _

_i would never want to miss this _

Eu nunca ia querer perder isso

_Cuz in my heart i know what this is _

Porque no meu coração eu sei o que é isso

Penso na noite passada. Será que realmente rolou aquele negócio de química entre agente? Acho que não, hein! O Shaoran é tão... Shaoran!Quando olho pra ele só enxergo um gostosão implicante e grosseiro que eu gosto muito. Além deu adorar cantar ao seu lado!

Hey now

E, agora ?

Hey now

E, agora ?

This is what dreams are made of?

É disso que os sonhos são feitos

Hey now

E, agora?

Hey now

E, agora?

This is what dreams are made of?

É disso que os sonhos são feitos

Ive got somewhere i belong,

Eu tenho um lugar a qual pertenço

Ive got somebody to love

Tenho alguém pra amar

This is what dreams are made of?

É disso que os sonhos são feitos

Era tarde. Precisava dormir. Amanhã as meninas chegariam, e, bem-vinda bagunça! Mais era sempre mais divertido com elas! Assim não ficaria pensando na ridícula idéia de estar...Ham!Esta palavra definitivamente, está fora do meu conteúdo!

Have you ever wondered what life is about?

Você já pensou no sentido da vida?

You could search the world and never figure it out

Você pode procurar no mundo inteiro e nunca encontrar

You don't have to sail all the oceans

Você não precisa navegar todos os oceanos

No,no, no

Não, não, não

Happiness is no mystery

A felicidade não é um mistério

It's here and now, its you and me

Está aqui e agora sou eu e você

&&&

' OI SAKURA!'

Uau!Que surpresa! Adivinhem quem é? Hehehe! Sim, Meiling estava de volta com o mesmo sorriso de sapeca de sempre! Que bom que voltou ao seu normal! Estava muito feliz em revela!

' Meiling!' digo eu encaminhando-me até ela dando-lhe um abraço.

' SAKURA!'

Aha! Chegou o que faltava! Olá eternas bagunceiras! Ai como essas meninas fazem diferença!

' Meninas! Que bom ver vocês! TOMOYO!' surpreendo-me ao vê-la, de todas as presentes Tomoyo foi a que mais me fez falta.

' Olá querida Sakura! Que saudades!'

' Aham!' Não tinha palavras era tão bom revê-la! Assim poderíamos colocar nossas fofocas em dia! Era sempre muito divertido bater papos cabeça com Tomoyo, ao mesmo tempo que ela levava a coisa a sério, tudo pra ela num passava de uma brincadeira.

Demos um tempo até todas colocarem as coisas em ordem e arrumarem suas coisas nos supostos quartos. Acompanhei Tomoyo até o dela. Aquela ali carregava bastante bagagem para apenas uma semana!

' Nossa Tomoyo!Que tanta tralha você coloca aqui dentro menina?'

' Não é tralha Sakura! É o necessário! Tudo é muito útil! Principalmente o presente que comprei pra você lá na minha terra, Londres.'

Shhi! Falei besteira! Ah! Que legal! Tomoyo se lembrou de mim lá em Londres e me trouxe um presente!

' Você me trouxe um presente Tomoyo? N-não precisava ter se preocupado com isso!'

' Sakura!Você acha que é uma preocupação minha escolher um presente pra você? Se eu pudesse eu faria muito mais! Mas, como eu sempre repito, faço aquilo que está dentro do possível!' Ai, Tomoyo! Como essa menina conseguia ser ao mesmo tempo maravilhosa, tem uma inteligência superior igual a essa?

' Como foi a viagem?'

' Normal, nenhuma novidade, e é claro, melhor que o esperado.Deu tempo pra eu poder refletir sobre algumas coisas. E você? Como passou o tempo com o Li?' Falou ela guardando um de seus lindos vestidos já colocado no cabide dentro do closet.

' Diferente.' Falei sentando-me na cama ' Shaoran passou metade dos dias trancado no quarto sem fazer nada, e ainda por cima emagreceu, você precisava ver o estado dele, com oleiras, sem tomar banho e tudo!'

' Pobre Shaoran...'

'É. Mas, eu consegui dar um jeito nele. Chegamos a dar uma volta ele se distraiu, locamos á uns filmes e...' Stop! Contaria eu, o fato de ter descoberto que ele, era o cantor?

' E?'Perguntou ela curiosa pegando mais um de seus vestidos e pendurando sobre o closet.

' Só! Acho que foi isso mesmo!Hehehe!' Não poderia contar. Lembrei-me das palavras do velho com que tive um debate onteontem. Perdoe-me Tomoyo.

' Hum. Resumindo, pode-se considerar que Shaoran está em boas condições?'

' Sim, senhora Daidoujji!'

' Quer parar?' disse ela risonha olhando diretamente pra mim.

' O que você vai fazer quando terminar o terceiro ano Tomoyo?'

' Eu ainda não sei direito Sakura. Mas eu acho muito interessante a área do Direito. E talvez tenho mais chances, já que Shaoran já tem seu próprio escritório. Eu poderia trabalhar para ele não acha?' Pronto. Aí estava Tomoyo se revelando. Aí tinha segundas intenções. Trabalhar, para Li? Acho meio difícil manter a concentração apenas nos papéis a serem assinados enquanto tem-se um deus daquele na sua frente, com a gravata levemente desabrochada, falando ao telefone, passando as mãos nos cabelos rebeldes mostrando todo o jeito sexy e pervertido que um homem merece ter.

' Entendo. Boa escolha!' Falsa! Não tinha mais nada pra falar? Ela ri. Eu sou uma péssima mentirosa.

' E você Sakura? Quer mesmo cursar jornalismo?'

' Sim. Eu ainda não sei exatamente em que área do jornalismo...'

' Ai! Já pensou! Você, Sakura, apresentando o jornal da noite? Mostrando a toda Tókio a beleza que uma séria jornalista tem dentro de si?' Disse ela toda sonhadora desocupando-se com a arrumação das roupas subindo ficando de pé sobre a cama, pegando a mão fingindo ser um microfone. ' Você começaria dizendo " Boa Noite. Começa agora Jornal de Tókio apresentado por eu a poderosa Kinomoto Sakura e..." com quem gostaria de apresentar o programa? Hum, o nome de um artista famoso... JÁ SEI! " E comentários feitos por Hiiraguisawa Eriol." Não acha o máximo?'

' Não!' disse sarcástica ' Afinal de contas, quem é Hiiraguisawa Eriol?'

' Ah, ninguém.'Falou ela com um salto só cruzando as pernas e caindo sentada sobre a cama.

' É minha impressão senhorita Daidoujji ou ficou encabulada?'

' Como você consegue ser implicante Sakura! Acho que foi esse seu tempo que passou com Shaoran! Ele te passou vermes da implicância! Acho melhor começar a desinfetá-los!'

' Nada disso! Descobri que Shaoran é uma ótima pessoa, tirando as implicâncias e grosserias dele, o resto é ótimo!'

' Entendi!' é minha impressão ou ela ta com aquela leve cara safadinha dela novamente para mim? ' Você está apaixonada por ele!'

' COMO É QUE É?' Que besteira mais mau contada!EU? Apaixonada por Li! NUNCA!Talvez alguns rolos, am, sim, mas o amor está fora do meu vocabulário!

' Eu vejo quando você fala dele, o seu tom de voz fica mais suaves e seus olhos ficam com brilhos ainda mais intensos!'

' Para de falar bobagem Tomoyo!'

' Não é bobagem Sakura!O amor é um sentimento que não pode ser rebaixado a esse nível!'

' Certo certo!' falo eu sem dar a mínima importância. Já estava começando a entardecer, fiquei encarregada de fazer o jantar. Mas primeiro tomaria um belo de um banho!

&&&

Estava indo direto para o quarto. Vejo de relance uma repentina cena, estava Meiling e Li conversando um tanto que, discretamente, acho que queriam privacidade. Estavam sentados sobre a escada que ligava o jardim aos quartos. Era estranho ver os dois daquele jeito... Que sentimento seria esse, que invadia o meu peito. Ao mesmo tempo, que sentia alegria ao vê-los, sentia, raiva. O que faria? Me aproximava, ou, fingia que não os via? Eles estavam tão, tão próximos, na verdade a minha vontade era de, interromper aquele momento tão junto deles dois de uma vez por todas, mas, se eu ao menos compreende-se que tipo de sentimento é esse que estou sentindo agora... Abaixo a cabeça, ao ver, que Meiling, o beija. Não um beijo profundo, mas um lasco beijo, na qual ela poderia sentir o doce de seus lábios. Há! Eu sorrio! Uma lágrima me escapa o olhar! Que coisa ridícula! Sorrio mais e mais , quanto mais sorria mais lágrimas se escapavam. Eu simplesmente fiquei imóvel. Não conseguia me mecher. Apenas a breve cena me paralisou, tornando-me, o gelo.

' Ah!S-sakura! Que surpresa vê-la por aqui! Pensava que estava fazendo o jantar...'

' Ah me perdoem, eu não queria...' Disse eu secando as ultimas lágrimas.

' Não tem problema!'. Ah tem sim querida Meiling!Você não está dando a mínima importância, não é mesmo?

' Eu vou fazer o que deveria estar fazendo, eu, vou preparar o jantar com Tomoyo.'

' Acho uma ótima idéia.'

' Sakura!' Há! Essa voz era diferente, Shaoran que desculpa me daria agora? E quem sou eu para te exigir alguma coisa?

' O que é?'

Parece que queria me dizer alguma coisa, que de certa forma notava-se uma certa fúria no olhar de Meiling.

' Te encontro no jantar' diz por final levantando-se indo até seu quarto. Eu o sigo com o olhar. Ele simplesmente, deixa Meiling onde estava. Eu esperava mais alguma outra palavras, mas...Apenas, mantenho a fixa idéia de fazer o jantar na cabeça, que me ajudaria a esquecer do assunto.

&&&

' Sakura!Presta atenção!Era pra ter colocado o tempero de salsa e não molho de pimenta!'

'A-Ah! É mesmo! Me desculpe Meiling' falei retirando a besteira que cometi! Aonde eu tava com a cabeça, num to concentrada em nada! ' Me desculpe...'

' Sakura, você está bem?' pergunta ela, cheia de preocupação. Realmente eu não sabia o que estava se passando.Eu apenas pensava, em Shaoran. Aquele beijo, aquelas trocas de carinho " Shaoran é o maior galinha de todo Tókio!" lembrava do que Tomoyo havia me dito aquele dia. Mas, um forte pressentimento ruim me invadia o peito, como se, algo de muito importante estivesse sendo retirado, e que faria muita falta.

' Sakura!'

' Am? Hein, ah! Está! Só estou um pouco distraída Tomoyo não se preocupe!'

' Sakura, entendo que talvez não queira me contar mais...' Não Tomoyo!Eu apenas não quero, não quero pensar na idéia de que...

'Err!' Pronto. A confusão estava armada. Solto um berro por impulso próprio, ai que raiva que estava me dando agora! Hunph! Pouco me importo com quem ele anda galinhando mais, Meiling? Não sei o que Tomoyo pensava de mim agora, sou uma eterna estranha e sistemática!'

' Tudo bem, eu te entendo. Chega. Vai para o seu quarto eu termino com isso aqui.'

' Tomoyo não é isso que eu...'

' Vai Sakura. As coisas são sempre muito inesperadas não é? Eu sei. Tente se acalmar e venha para se alimentar. Agente conversa mais tarde.'

A encaro com a cara amarrada. Por que, nunca sabia o produto do conhecimento sentido? Estava na hora, de começar,a me conhecer mais.Mas como? Quando estava com meu pai as coisas eram tão mais fáceis, as perguntas para as respostas tornavam-se menos complicadas.

&&&

Por que dói tanto? Qual é a causa disso? E por que pensar nisso? Eles não saiam da minha cabeça! Debatia-me na banheira, nua, apertando-me tentando obter segurança. Estava confusa. Sem idéia daquilo que sentia, se ao menos, alguém...Alguém pode me ajudar?

O jantar ia bem, ao menos pela ausência de uma certa pessoa. Onde ela estava? Pensava Daidoujji, a morena mantinha-se ocupada com os pensamentos sem ao menos prestar atenção das conversas descotoveladas das presentes. O prato a sua direita mantinha-se vazio. Mas, talvez ela não fosse a única a estar nessa situação. Um único. Uma possibilidade. O que teria acontecido a Li? Ele normalmente não costumava abrir a boca se quer nos jantares mas... Hoje ele também não está presente. A morena repara na chinesa conversando á tona com as outras contando sobre a viagem e restantes.

' Meiling...'

' E...A-Ah! Oi, o que foi Daidoujji?'

' Onde está o Li?'

' Shaoran? Deve ter saído.'

' E você não se preocupa com isso?Ele não costuma faltar aos jantares, ao menos que algo de muito importante tenha acontecido.'

' Ele já é bem grandinho pra cuidar da sua própria vida não acha?'

A resposta foi o suficiente. Algo de muito grave estava acontecendo. A dona das violetas se levanta, dando licença educadamente, retirando-se. Ia ver aonde estava sua amiga.

&&&

' Sakura!Abra já essa porta! Sakura, o que está acontecendo, deixe-me entrar...' batia a menina desesperadamente a porta. Não obtinha resposta. Entraria sem pedir licença? "Vamos deixar a educação de lado agora." Pensava ela, e entra com tudo dentro do quarto, mas, ninguém estava presente. Chama pela amiga, mas ela não responde. Sakura não estava ali. Corre até o quarto de Shaoran, a preocupação se destacava na face. Bate com força na porta do rapaz, mas também não obtêm resposta. Aonde esses dois estariam? ' Sakura,não me mate de preocupação menina!'. Resolvera confiar na amiga, mais não seria na zona da sala de jantar que a esperaria.

&&&

Comecei andando por um lugar vazio, eu sabia o caminho com a palma da minha mão, sentei descalça sentindo a terra sobre os meus pés. Sentei do lado do rio, de frente para o Cirque. Aquele lugar me acalmava. Poucas pessoas costumavam freqüentar ali, á noite. Me trazia mais...Tranqüilidade.

Ele andou por árvores caídas, sentindo os galhos dela olhando para si. Era o lugar onde costumavam amar. É o lugar que ele tem costumado a sonhar. Cirque de Solei.

(Keane- Somewhere only we know)

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Ele se senta. Sem perceber que também estava ali. Estaria ele me notando? Eu não sei, estávamos, a uma pequena distância.Distância, quanto tempo permaneceremos assim? Começa a ventar. Era disso que eu mais gostava no clima de Tókio. Aquele vento, me completava. Meu corpo, estava frio, necessitando de calor, a brisa vinha e me acolhia.

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Talvez um relance. Talvez, uma notada. Forte o suficiente para perceber que estava ali. Ele se levanta. Mas, não vinha em minha direção. Estava indo, para o Cirque...

Decido, o seguir. Ele já havia entrado á algum tempo. Estava frio. Seria um boa aquecer-me dentro do Cirque. Continuei andando, e passei pela entrada. Estava escuro. Solitário, sentimento pertencente ao meu coração.

' Me perdoe.'

Essa voz. Shaoran. Você estava aqui. Meu, meu coração parecia que queria saltar a garganta. Estava tão feliz! Por você estar aqui, cantor.

' Sei, que a cena que você viu hoje não tenha sido uma das melhores...Mas, saiba que meu coração não estava sendo sincero aquele momento. Para ser mais sincero ainda, não sei em que hora meu coração é sincero. Eu só sei, que sinto que ele fica mais leve, quando estou com você.'

Palavras...Onde estavam as palavras? Nunca senti, tremor como sinto agora nas mãos, minhas lágrimas, que sempre foram frias, estavam quentinhas como enchente de larva. Meu coração, este permanecia querendo saltar a garganta. Alguém, me diga, qual o significado desses sintomas?

' Sei que é besteira mas...De vez em quando eu sento, no topo do telhado da pensão, e começo a refletir sobre a vida.E lá mesmo, começo a escrever. Escrever, o que estou sentindo no momento, e o que senti durante o dia. E, essa letra foi escrita, quando te vi pela primeira vez.Senhorita Kinomoto.E também não me leve a mal mas, eu não sou o tipo de cara mais romântico, que tem mas, também não sou panaca, sou patético. Ta implicante e grosseiro algumas vezes!' ele sorri ' Mas, agora eu te digo a verdade.'

As luzes do loção se acende num estalo só. Agora era show.Esta, é uma atitude digna de Li?O que ele estava aprontando? Não me venha com maisdesculpas Li! Eu posso te odiar por isso!

Continua...

Para os reviwers:

NaRuTo FoReVeR: Oi Amanda! Que bom que está gostando! E ah! Seja bem-vinda!Um beijo!

Babizinha: Oi Babi! Hum, posso te chamar assim? Tá, valeu poxa! Que bom que gostou e eu também curti mais a primeira parte, mas como viu, num era bem assim como estávamos pensando né? Hehehe!Bem-vinda! Um beijão!

B$r#O: Oiii! Finalmente em home né! Huhuahua!Thanks for god!Como você disse, beijo? Não, eles ainda nem sabem direito o que estão sentindo, ainda mais que o Shao é muito MUITO orgulhoso! Se é que estão sentindo! Huhauhau!Um beijo B$r#O!

B&/- : Oii Bela! Aiaiaiaiai! Quero saber direitinho desse rolo que você tá tendo viu?huahau!Te dolu menina!Bregada pelo review!

Bee Gee : Oi Déaaa! AGENTE SE FALOU POR TELEFONE! huahuahua!Olha a empolgação! Huhuhuhu! Te dolu girl! Valeu pela ajuda! Valeu também por ler a fic!

Rachel : Oi Rachel! Puxa! Sua amiga Luca mandou ver hein? Hehehe! Obrigada por ler, e ainda bem que você gostou! É um alívio! Ah! Prazer huahua! E bem vinda! Um beijão!

SoraKaleidoStar: Oi Sora! Yeah! Você tá sempre por aqui né safadinha?Te adorooo! Um beijo!Brigada por comentar!

Akane Kyo: Que bom Akane que você tá gostando! Sim, é mais ou menos parecido com o anime! Hehehe! Você gosta de Love Hina? EU AMO DE PAIXÃO! Obrigada por comentar eu agradeço muito! E por favor continue por aqui! Um beijão! Seja bem-vinda!

Lillyth-chan: Oii Lillyth! Primeiramente, olha eu tô amando a sua fic! E me desculpe por ficar te pertubando no msn tá? Um beijão e obrigada por deixar o review!

Megumi: Oii Megumi! Bom tá aí o capítulo!Ai ai ai! Não chora por favor! Buaaaa eu choro junto!HUhuahuahu!Que bom que gostou da fic!Valeu por comentar é uma grande ajuda!E seja bem vinda, né?

Analu :Oi Ana! Ai!Que bom! Fico muito feliz por você ter gostado! Sério mesmo!Ai! Eu vi Constantine mês passado!Amei de paixão!Vale a pena se você ainda não assistiu! Que bom que você tá lendoa fic! O seu comentário é muito importante pra mim! Brigadão! Um beijo!

MeRRy-aNNe: Oi Merry! Que bomm! Você está curtindo a fic!E que nada! Pequeno ou grande o review vale! E obrigadão de coração por comentar! Um beijão!

Rafinha Himura Li Kaoru Ying: Meu PAI cristo! Fico muiiitooo lisonjeada por receber um review seu Rafinha! Nossa você não sabe como eu fiquei feliz quando vi o seu review! eu gritei A RAFINHA COMENTOU! bom, eu num preciso nem te dizer o quanto que te admiro né? Puxa! Muito obrigada MESMO! Valeu pelo seu reviewzão!huahuahua! Nossa, que legal eu tenho um review da minha idola! Valeu Rafinha!Um beijão da sua fan!

Belinha : Belinhaaa! Bregada por comentar e pela força que você vem me dando esses ultimos dias!Te amo muito muito muito! Um beijo!

Line:Oi Line e xará! Que bom que você gostou e valeu por sempre estar deixando reviews eles são muito importantesss! Valeu mesmo! Um beijão!

Galera eu agradeço muito que vem deixado reviews pra mim, num sabem o tanto que eles são importantes! Valeu mesmo! Um beijo! E até a próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

Shaoran me encara, em uma breve expectativa de entendimento! Háhá! Bem, não entendi o que ele estava querendo dizer, mas que as caras dele estavam cômicas de fazer chorar de rir ,estavam. Que ótimo! Lá estava eu, dando gargalhadas, fazendo papel de palhaça! Mas, o estranho era, aonde ele pretendia chegar com aquilo!

' Ham ham!' Tossiu forçadamente, um dos homens presentes ali, com a intenção de chamar a minha atenção. ' Posso saber o motivo da risada senhorita?'

Para, para, para, para tudo! O-O quê eu estou fazendo aqui? Ai! Que situação de dar dó de mim mesma! E-era um ensaio! E eu aqui! Atrapalhando, tudo e a todos! A atenção dos presentes toda voltada para mim! Por Deus, lamento em admitir mas jurava que era mais de uma daquelas desculpas, cantadas por Shaoran, sei lá, mais uma surpresa!

' E-eu...' Por mim! O que eu faço!

' Ela é uma das minhas convidadas especiais John. Ela já está de saída, não é Sakura?'

' E-eu...'

Todos me encaram com um olhar ameaçador. Claro, estavam esperando por uma resposta, mais era muito constrangedor para uma pessoa só. Shaoran me tira dessa por favor! Ele continuava me encarando á procura de uma iniciativa ao menos. Ele faz cara de desapontamento, e começa a andar em minha direção alcançando o meu braço e apertando-o com força.

' Me dêem um minuto, preciso dar uma palavra a ela.' Ele praticamente me arrastando do enorme salão, me leva para fora, devia estar furioso...

' O que pensa que está fazendo Kinomoto?' Ih! Ele ta bravo!

'Me desculpe LI! Eu não esperava encontrá-lo num meio de um ensaio no meio da noite! Pensava...que suas antigas falas, se referiam a mim...'

' Perdão?'

' Pensava, que ao invés de você estar ensaiando, você estava se desculpando...'

' E pelo que, eu lhe devo desculpas, Sakura Kinomoto?'

E-ele então não estava se recordando? Como sou estúpida e idiota! ARGH! Em apenas pensar que ele estivesse...UR!

' Você só está fazendo eu perder meu tempo. Volte pra pensão Sakura. E não se atreva a voltar.'

' Eu nunca me atreveria a pisar aqui novamente. Pensava que você me queria no show.'

' Eu queria. Antes de conhecê-la. Você não pode participar. Isso não é para pessoas como você.'

' Quem é você para me dizer o que fazer?'

' Apenas faça o que estou pedindo agora Sakura. Nós discutimos mais tarde.'

Ele dá a volta depois de falar seriamente, seu olhar fixo no meu, entrando de volta para o salão. Não iria discutir. Voltaria para casa. Tomoyo devia estar preocupada, mas teria revanche! Ah, se teria! Quem ele pensa que é pra me tratar daquela maneira? Grosso! Estúpido! MALDITO! Eu saio batendo os pés com força, xingando-o, com palavras que nunca imaginei que fossem se adicionar ao meu vocabulário.

&&&

' Desculpem a demora. Seu temperamento não é um dos mais fáceis de lhe dar.' Disse Shaoran ao entrar no local. Todos o observam, mas um olhar lhe era atento.

' Sei do que fala.' Disse um dos senhores, que estava sentado sobre a enorme arquibancada ao lado do enorme palco. ' É bem teimosinha.'

'Conhece Sakura?'

' De tarde ela veio nos trazer uma visita não muito agradável. De certo modo, sua beleza é incomparável. Daria uma bela atriz.'

' Sem chances.'

' Ela disse que "Shaoran" pensava diferente.' Respondeu o senhor sarcasticamente.

' Não penso mais.'

' É bom que tenha colocado a cachola no lugar "Lang", estava na hora de você começar a parar com essa história de a cada dia que passa, trazer a nós uma mulher diferente. Lindas, por acaso...'

' Eu tenho que voltar ao ensaio Shei. Conversamos amanhã de manhã.' Disse o rebelde dando de costas para o velho.

' Não vai para o escritório?'

' Estou de licença.'

' Só por causa do circo?'

' Não, Shei.' Disse com antipatia ao velho, nunca fora com a cara de tal.Nunca soube o por que de ser tão enxerido.

' Quer passar mais tempo com a nova garota, não é?'

Shaoran sorri. Como podia ser tão impertinente. Não deixava nada para engolir, cuspiria o gosto ruim.

' E se fosse, não seria da sua conta, não é mesmo?' Shaoran antes de lhe lançar um olhar ameaçador,se vira de vez voltando-se para o elenco que o esperava ansioso. Principalmente, a nova atriz com olhos preocupados, parada a sua esquerda.

' Li?' pergunta ela, preocupada com o parceiro.

' Não se preocupe May. Que tal ensaiarmos desde o início?'

&&&

' SAKURA KINOMOTO! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?' Gritava a preocupada morena pelo desaparecimento da amiga.

' Me desculpe ta bom Tomoyo? É que eu precisava tomar um pouco de ar e...'

' Isso não justifica o que você fez, já pensou se algum maluco te pega no meio da noite menina! Ainda mais por você estar sozinha!'

' Eu sei eu sei Tomoyo! Mais é que ás vezes é bom sair pra pensar um pouco na vida, eu queria um momento de paz, já que aqui dentro num dá! Olha só!' eu disse apontando para cima. Supostamente deveria ser Meiling e Yue. Essas duas são um caso perdido. Faço cara de desaprovação. Estava tudo muito confuso, não sabia a que caminho tomaria, talvez medidas devessem ser tomadas sim, mas, eu não sei quais.

' Eu sei. Mas tente se controlar Sakura. Você não parece mais a mesma Sakura decidida que conheci dentro desta casa. Sei que num te conheço a muito tempo, mas já deu pra ver quem você é Sakura. E não quero que mais pra frente algo de ruim lhe ocorra...'

' Não se preocupe Tomoyo. Isso não vai acontecer. Eu prometo.'

' Acho bom. Afinal, onde estaria Li?'

Apenas ao falar o seu nome já me dava agonia nos sentidos! Esse Li! Me devia uma! E até agora não apareceu para me enfrentar na revanche! É um covarde! Mas quando ele chegar, ele nem espera o que estará aguardando-o.Nem que eu madrugue. O esperaria, até tivermos a chance de conversar novamente.

' Não sei. E também pouco me importa aonde ele está.'

' Você é uma péssima mentirosa. Já te disseram isso?'

' Hey! Eu não estou mentindo! Não sei aonde ele está...'

' Que pena.' Diz ela se despachando de meu quarto com intenção de retirada. 'O lugar onde ele estava é muito distante daqui?'

'Não muito... H-hei! Isso é chantagem!'

' Te peguei! Hahaha! Você não me escapa Sakura Kinomoto! Está vendo como eu daria uma ótima advogada?' Ela sorri. 'Eu tenho que ir estou morta de sono.Boa noite Sakura. Amanhã você vai me contar tudo tim tim por tim tim.'

Ergo minha sobrancelha antes de respondê-la. Como os advogados eram impertinentes!

'Boa noite Tomoyo...'

Ouço o barulho da porta se fechar e Tomoyo sair de dentro do cômodo. Ah, mais o rumo daquela conversa não pararia apenas por hoje. Eu ainda pegaria Shaoran de jeito! Ele me deixou furiosa! Quem é ele pra me tratar daquele jeito? Como se eu fosse...Urgh!

&&&

Por que um simples sonho, tornava o resto do dia como se pertence-se a ele? Tive um sonho, bastante estranho. Principalmente por que foi com aquele grosso do Li. Mas era tudo tão real... Existia uma mulher, não sei exatamente, qual era o seu nome... Mas, suas palavras, eram tão doces, parecia não haver crueldade, em seu interior, apenas a beleza de uma flor. Talvez seja bobagem, mas acredito em sonhos. Ás vezes, por mais que sejam irreais, seus componentes, os tornam, mais fluentes, invadindo nossos pensamentos, deixando-nos pensativos, como estou agora, refletindo sobre as palavras daquela linda mulher de cabelos negros flamejantes, com olhos enrubescidos, resplandecendo brilhos nunca vistos antes...

' _Você não entende, não é mesmo Li?'_

_Shaoran encontrava-se imóvel de frente para o tronco da cerejeira, onde a única mulher que antes invadira seus pensamentos encontrava-se encostada, com os olhos atordoados, perdidos no espaço, aonde folhas de galhos caiam sobre o chão derramado de um monte delas. Era primavera, época na qual os sentimentos nunca enganavam. A natureza comprovava. Estava frio,o mesmo poderíamos dizer sobre o coração de Chi Lang. Li a fitava com o olhar mais carinhoso e preocupante imaginável. Estava aflito, conhecia a mulher com a palma de sua mão. Rascunhos pré-definidos montavam-se em sua cabeça. Algo de ruim estava por vir. Sentia isso. _

' _Ham! Não acredito, que você ainda tenha a fixa idéia na cabeça de que poderíamos viver para sempre juntos...'_

' _Por que está falando isso Chi? O que está acontecendo?' Por impulso, não se controla, se sentia perverso por não poder ajudar, a retirar os males que invadiam as purezas de sua mais bela flor._

' _Eu repito. Você não entende!' diz ela dando de costas. ' Já chega SHAORAN! Está tudo terminado!'_

_Ele sorri. Por mais que o coração não fizesse o mesmo, sua mente continuava solene. Não acreditava. Algo a perturbava, sempre tivera certeza, que o amor de ambos, deveria ter algo de impossível para poder separá-los. E mesmo assim, sabia que por ela, ultrapassaria o impossível._

' _Eu não acredito em você. Por que está me dizendo isso Chi?' O rebelde se aproxima, puxando-a para perto de seu corpo, sentindo o frio estado que o dela se encontrava. Mas apenas ele sabia, que o calor de seu corpo poderia preenchê-la. Assim a abraça. De início, não recebe o mesmo afeto, mas ela não resistiria a tal, estava mais claro que a água cristalina do rio em suas volta, que também o amava._

' _Me larga!' Ela diz, afastando-se dele, seus olhos demonstravam-se medrosos, exigiam amargura, para permanecerem assim. ' EU ESTOU MORRENDO SHAORAN LI! ESTOU MORRENDO!'_

_Por um instante, sim. Seu coração para de bater. O tempo não o tiraria daquele calafrio permanente. Assim, apenas a mulher afastava-se, lágrimas derramavam pelo seu delicado rosto feminino, encharcando, os rígidos esforços da dor. Talvez, essa fora a última vez a ver, a quem mais amava acima de tudo, até que parte de si, fora apagada. _

_Perguntava-se, que tipo de sentimento medronto seria aquele, que acabara com ela, de vez? Talvez não devesse se dar o luxo de amar. A vida era bela. Mas defeituosa. Amar, lhe trazia luxurias, prerrogativas. Ciúme, desejo ardente, beleza. Esses, eram um dos defeitos de um dos mais sentidos sentimentos. O amava? Sim. Mais que tudo. Mas não aceitaria, que um dia o ser mais amado para ela, sofresse, nunca se perdoaria. Daria um fim. Mas não do jeito que acontecera.O momento? Fora inesperado. Sua morte? Já estava morta a muito tempo. Perdera sua vida, pelo carro do mesmo, que traíra Shaoran._

" _Eu só espero...Que você um dia...Li. Encontre, aquela, que o ame. Até mais que eu. Que o calor do inferno não consiga feri-la, para permanecer ao seu lado. E que o congelado do ciúme não os separe. Tomara que você encontre um anjo. Para que venha buscá-lo, tornando-o puro sobre as purezas de amar. Que você e ela, sejam...Princesa e príncipe. Feliz para sempre...Shaoran...Lembre-se disso. Wo ai ni.'_

_&&&_

Então, logo depois, de lhe dizer que o amava, Chi Lang, o deixa, mais perdido, do que a imensidão do Universo. A pergunta era, ele estava vivo? Não têm resposta, muito menos explicações, de sua imensa dor. Mas, Chi, o que a estava derrotando?

Gostava da pensão por esse fato. Ao mesmo tempo que era uma bagunça, lá eu também tinha paz, momentos em que apenas me pertenciam, para eu poder refletir. Rika e Tânia, uma das moradoras, estavam no sótão, ao tocar uma música, mais nem menos que perfeita, para o clima atual... A primavera, estava começando a acabar, apresentando os primeiros sinais do inverno, como o ventinho gelado que invadia o meu quarto. Como adorava aquela sensação de liberdade. O sol fresco, dava breves entradas, abafando o ventinho gelado.

Mas, qual o motivo de eu ter sonhado aquilo tudo? E por que os sonhos sempre tem de ser incompletos? Essa Chi, esse Shaoran, será que essa história realmente aconteceu?

'SAKURA-CHAN!' Invadem as duas personalidades eufóricas da pensão o meu quarto ' Vem cantar com a gente!' Puxa-me Rika praticamente me arrastando ' Shaoran-kun que passou a música pra gente! Estávamos pensando em cantá-la no festival de inverno, no dia de Natal...'

' Nee-chan!' Protestou Tânia parecendo constrangida. ' Não é assim que se faz as coisas! Perdoe-me Sakura-sama...'

'Ahahaha!' Respondo meio confusa ' Sem problemas! Afinal, que tipo de festival é esse?'

' B-Bem...' Diz a ruiva dos olhos azuis passando a mão sobre os cabelos enrolada. Bem, se a música vem de Shaoran, não deve ser coisa ruim...

' É um festival aonde os cantores mais bem prestigiados de Tókio participam! Mas para eles serem prestigiados devem se apresentar no festival! Você deve participar Sakura-chan! Mulheres bonitas costumam estar nesses festivais! E Sak-chan é muito bonita!'

' A-Ah, que isso Rika...'

' Ela te razão. Sakura, se você participasse junto com Shaoran vocês seriam um sucesso, eu tenho certeza!'

' H-Hey! Espere vocês duas!' Interrompi. ' Então, quer dizer que vocês sabem de Shaoran?'

Elas me encaram com uma expressão nada fértil. Talvez, devem ter se assustado, afinal, era um segredo bastante rigoroso em ser guardado.

' Sim.' Respondeu-me Rika.

' Sakura-sama...' Pegou-me Tânia pelas mãos. Elas estavam frias, ameaçando suar. ' Gostaríamos, muito que você entrasse para o circo...'.

Como é que é?

' Você é a pessoa ideal Sak-chan, há muito tempo o circo não é visto com tão bons olhos como antes...'

' O que você quer dizer com isso Rika?'

' Nada! Ela está pirando!' Interrompeu-nos Tânia, com desespero no olhar. O que tinha por trás disso tudo? Isso não passaria por despercebido.

' Não estou não, nee-chan!' Respondeu Rika com topete, entrando na frente da irmã. A determinação parecia grande, mas o resultado dela não parecia ser um dos melhores por vim. ' Sak-chan. Shaoran, já deve ter comentado alguma vez sobre Chi Lang, não?'

' Não com tanta exatidão.'

' Ela era a estrela do Cirque. A maior! Sempre brilhando, pela sua coragem e determinação. Sempre foi reconhecida pelo seu grande empenho e dedicação.Há tempos, o Cirque não recebe alguém como ela...'

' Vimos você no Cirque ontem à noite.' Diz Tânia pontualmente, chamando-me totalmente a atenção. Meu coração parecia que ia parar, minha cabeça rodava, e rodava...

' Sakura?'

'A-Ah me desculpem... Como, vocês me viram ontem no Cirque?' eu dou risadas, com a intenção de disfarçar ' Vocês devem ter me confundido com outra pessoa meninas!'

' Não senhora!' Diz Rika decidida com a resposta. ' Tenho certeza de que era você! Por que nós também te seguimos depois do seu teste no colégio Adachi. Não pense que nos engana!'

' Nee...!' Arroga Tânia no desespero.

' Me deixa nee-chan!' A ruiva ajeita um fio de seus enormes cabelos que ameaçavam a cair sobre os silhos antes de começar a falar. ' O fato é...Queremos você, no festival!' Diz ela apontando-me com o dedo.

Sabe, uma ótima esperança me invadia o peito. E se fosse uma ótima oportunidade, de eu poder mostrar pra aquele bando de _ignorantes _o que eu sou capaz? Além disso, é claro que eles vão estar presentes, se são tão bons assim. É hora de Sakura Kinomoto...Entrar em ação!

' ... NEE CHAN! VOCÊ NUM TEM MESMO VERGONHA NA CARA NÉ? Arghh! Dá vontade de esgoelar! Ow menina mais cara de pau! ...'

" HEY!" ´As interrompi fazendo-as assustarem.

' Ah...P-Perdão Sakura-sama...' Disse Tânia educadamente.

' Proposta aceita!'.

' QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?' Gritaram as duas incrédulas.

' Hehehe... Eu aceito participar do concurso, afinal, eu quero muito entrar no Cirque, essa pode ser minha oportunidade de mostrar de que eu realmente sou capaz!'

' Que bommmmmm Sak-chan!' disse Rika alegre.

' A-Ah! Nee-chan! Perdoe-me Sakura-sama, e muito obrigada por aceitar a proposta!'

' Que isso Tânia-chan! Farei o possível pra ganhar esse desafio!'

' É isso aí Sak-chann!' Abraçou-me Rika com a maior felicidade. É isso aí meninas! Shaoran Li vai ver...Nunca mais vai me tratar daquela forma ! Já posso até imaginá-lo!

Comecei eu dando abertas gargalhadas com a cena montadinha na minha frente...

_Em um dia de sábado, os artistas da famosa casa de dança e música Cirque de Solei, estavam reunidos em uma sala só, com o objetivo de eleger o próximo parceiro da grande estrela do circo..._

' _Sakura Kinomoto. Já tomou sua decisão?'_

_Eu estava sentada sobre a cadeira mais alta e sofisticada do local onde tinha a visão de todos, como se fosse a rainha das rainhas, minha cabeça estava erguida, com o olhar bastante provocante, fazendo com que todos mantessem a atenção fixa em mim. TODOS, sem exceção... Até aquele ignorante do Li..._

' _Sim.' Respondi com classe, observando o dono dos âmbares, que aparentava estar bastante despreocupado. Coitado, crente que seria elegido... Dei um sorriso sarcástico levantando minha sobrancelha para ele, antes de dar a resposta. ' Meu próximo parceiro será... Você!' Disse, que para todos, uma enorme surpresa, estavam com cara de desapontamento...Hehe, claro, nem sabia quem eu tinha escolhido, mas o Li era O que eu nunca chamaria, mesmo na pior das hipóteses, preferia chamar o Frank, o coreógrafo nerd..._

' _Senhorita Kinomoto, não creio que sua escolha tenha sido uma das melhores...'_

' _Pois eu tenho certeza que foi.' Disse com rebeldia, descruzando minhas pernas, antes cruzadas dando um ar de "sexy" , caminhando com postura até o rapaz. ' Posso saber qual é o nome deste nobre cavaleiro?' Era um sujeito alto, imprevisível, mas aprovado._

' _M-Meu n-nome é-é...' Ih...Sorry, mas este aqui é gago? Hum, creio que realmente não foi uma das melhores escolhas!_

' _Bem, se este não é a melhor escolha,senhor Tsumata, me indique quem poderia ser digno de uma apresentação comigo?' Pergunto novamente, com rebeldia, e minha sobrancelha direita levantada._

' _O senhor Li, é claro.' O nome não era nada agradável. LI? Ah, qual é! Ele se acha muito! Jogo meus cabelos para trás tentando evitar meu nervosismo. _

' _Hahaha...' Atrevo-me a rir. ' Senhor Li?' Pergunto para os pseudôminos. Ninguém nunca tinha se referido ao Li desse jeito ali dentro. Desvio meu olhar para tal, que aparentemente estava pasmo, ham, claro! Estava todo certo que seu cargo estava garantido... O encaro com bastante desapontamento, na verdade a minha vontade era de avançar naquele ser sarcástico, mas eu já sabia o que deveria fazer. ' Senhor Tsumata...Nunca o ouvi chamando Li, de Li. Alguma intriga?' Perguntei com a intenção de roubar mais tempo._

' _Não, nenhuma.' Responde exato._

' _Certo, então antes dele ser premiado com a sorte de apresentar ao meu lado, quero que ele me faça uma coisa.' Vejo-o erguer a cabeça para mim, mais ele ainda mantinha-se encostado sobre a grande pilastra traseira, como sempre, seus braços cruzados._

' _E qual é o seu apontamento senhorita Kinomoto?'_

_Hahaha! Minha idéia era tão absurda que eu tava começando até ficar com pena, mas, vou mandar a ver. Encaro Shaoran com o pior dos olhares amedrontadores possíveis. Ele apenas ergue a sobrancelha lançando-me um olhar frio...Hum! Nem sabe o que está por vir..._

' _E então senhorita, Satine?' O sarcástico me pergunta bastante confiante. Arghhh por que ele me deixava com tanta raiva?_

' _Arrasteje!' Disse decidida._

' _Como?' Ele pergunta incrédulo._

' _Não se faça de inocente 'palhaço'. Arrasteje no chão, feito um cão!' Dou a ordem, ainda por cima apontando com meu dedo._

' _A-ah! Isso é um absurdo!' Protestou ele para Tsumata. ' Senhor, essa mulher delira! Não sabe o que diz! Qual o objetivo de me fazer arrastar no chão!' Retrucou ele, de imediato descruzando os braços bruscamente._

' _É aí que eu te respondo.' Falei com crueldade no sotaque. ' Não deve se constranger em momento algum senhor "palhaço". Se o senhor, se sente constrangido em um simples ato de imitar um cão... Imagine em uma cena "quente" da apresentação!' Falei com a maior vontade de rir, vocês deviam ver a cara absurda que ele acabou de me fazer! Sim, tenho que ser uma mulher má!_

' _Ela ta blefando!'_

' _Ela está certa senhor Li.Prove-nos. Não há nada de tão absurdo, nesta simples demonstração...D-De um cão...' Notava-se que o senhor estava louquinho para rir, ele apenas soltou alguns grunhidos, nada mais, e fez um gesto com a mão para que o futuro ' cão' seguisse em frente. Li faz uma cara enojada antes de se ajoelhar no chão, para mim, e começar a imitar o animal... Simplesmente, B-I-Z-A-R-R-O!_

' Sakura! SAKURA!'

' Ah-Aiii! Que é!' Perguntei confusa.

' Você está bem?' Perguntou Tânia.

' Do nada você começou a dar gargalhadas feito uma louca aqui, qual o motivo da graça?' disse Rika.

PUTS! KKKKKKKKKKKKK! Eita, a cena tava tão esplendida que eu acabei pagando um mico desses! Huahuahuahua! Mas até que não foi nada mal ver o Li arrastejando de quatro, além do mais, que bundinha boa! Uau!

' Hehehe! Me desculpem meninas.Acabei viajando...Acho que foi pela empolgação ! Ah, bem então que dia começamos aos ensaios?'

' Temos apenas 2 meses antes do natal.Acho que semana que vem está de bom tamanho...' disse Rika ainda me estudando tentando entender o que passou na hora na minha cabeça. De repente, a mesma, começa a latejar, começando a doer. Elas percebem quando coloco uma das mãos sobre tal.

' Você está mesmo bem Sakura?' Pergunta Rika interessada.

' Sabe, acho que estou precisando de um pouco de ar...'

' Nós entendemos... Vá Sakura, você parece estar meio confusa.' Sugeriu Tânia com preocupação no tom.

' Obrigada. Pretendo não demorar. Ligo se acontecer alguma coisa.'

' Aonde você vai?' Perguntou Rika empolgada.

' Não tenho idéia. Mas Tókio tem sempre alguma coisa boa para se ver...Vou tentar me distrair um pouco.'

' Você vai ao circo?' Perguntou Rika desconfiada.

' De jeito nenhum.'

' Shaoran não voltou pra casa desde ontem.' Comentou Rika.

' Como é que é?' Digo surpresa.

' Rika!' Exclama Tânia.Essa daí parecia que cada vez mais ia surtar a cada vez que a irmã casula abria a boca.

' Mais é verdade Sak-chan. Ele não voltou.'

' Deve estar ocupado demais na cama com uma das suas sensuais pretendentes.'

Sabe...Acho que falei uma besteira. Rika era muito nova. Mas, era a mais pura possibilidade. Shaoran era o cara mais galinha da cidade. Percebe-se em todas as apresentações em que ele faz, as garotas parece que estão vendo algo de outro mundo. Ou até mesmo dentro do metro. Ele era olhado de cima a baixo por todas que estavam por perto. Hunfy, isso enchia...

' Desculpem-me'. Digo eu. ' Não era isso que eu queria realmente dizer. Eu estou meio nervosa...'

' Vá Sakura, eu seguro a Rika!'

' Heyyy!' Protestou a menor.

' Está bem. Até logo!'

' Até!'

&&&

_(Incomplete- Backstreet Boys)_

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes _

Espaços vazios enchem-me com buracos

_Distant faces with no place left to go _

Rostos distantes sem nenhum destino

_Without you within me I can't find no rest _

Sem ti dentro de mim, eu não posso encontrar descanso

_Where I'm going is anybody's guess _

Aonde eu vou ninguém pode adivinhar

Na verdade a primeira coisa que me vem a cabeça é ir ao circo. E era exatamente o local onde meus pés insistiam e andar em direção. Mentira. Eu mesma, sentia vontade. Na verdade, Shaoran, me deixou magoada. Muito...Magoada. Era o primeiro rapaz em que tive a oportunidade de ter uma relação bacana...Estava gostando dele. Cheguei até em pensar que...

É engraçada. Essa sensação. Por que nestes momentos, lágrimas não se contém? Eu não tenho nada com o Shaoran "_gostaria de ter" _mas não tenho! Ham! Então qual o motivo das lágrimas estarem se deixando cair em meu rosto agora? Tento correr para um beco, qualquer lugar, onde poderia ficar sozinha. Entro em um onde simplesmente me agacho, tentando compreender essa pesada sensação de tristeza que despertava os meus sentidos...

_I try to go on like I never knew you _

Eu tentei seguir em frente como se nunca te tivesse conhecido

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep _

Eu estou acordado, mas meu mundo está meio adormecido

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken _

Eu rezo para que meu coração pare de doer

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete _

Mas sem ti tudo que eu vou ser é incompleto

Tapo minha boca bruscamente com intenção de tentar abafar os soluços que começavam a se manifestar. Por que? Por que me sentir assim? Eu ri. Pelo simples fato de ter visto minhas mãos pela primeira vez...tremendo. Estavam tremendo! POR QUE A DROGA DESSE MULEQUE NUM SAIA DA MINHA CABEÇA? Mesmo tentando evitá-lo, eu sonhava com ele, mesmo tentando esquecê-lo só se comentava sobre ele, parecia que minha mente ao mesmo tempo que sentia felicidade, estava triste...meu coração, estava solitário. He, eu sorrio, não é bem a primeira vez que isso me acontece. Entendem agora o meu motivo por desprezar a merda desse sentimento, amor?

_Voices tell me I should carry on _

Vozes dizem-me que eu devo continuar

_I am swimming in an ocean all alone _

Mas eu estou a nadar completamente sozinho num oceano

_Baby, my baby _

Amor, meu amor

_It's written on your face _

Está escrito no teu rosto

_You still wonder if we made a big mistake _

Tu ainda te perguntas

Se nós cometemos um grande erro

Tento me levantar.Sentia-me fraca. Devia ser a pressão baixa. Mas continuaria andando, até parece que um Li me deixaria ficar desse jeito. As pessoas ao redor, estranhavam, já que eu utilizava as paredes das vitrines das diversas lojas continuas como apoio, meus pés se recusavam me agüentar. Cambaleando, chego ao circo... Paro para observá-lo antes de tudo. Ele me trazia tanta alegria, fora graças a ele que conseguir me adaptar, e aprendi a verdadeira razão de viver. Mas por que, a razão de existir um Li? Gostaria de recordar todos os meus momentos com o circo, sem ele...

_I try to go on like I never knew you _

Eu tentei seguir em frente como se nunca te tivesse conhecido

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep _

Eu estou acordado, mas meu mundo está meio adormecido

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken _

Eu rezo para que meu coração pare de doer

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete _

Mas sem ti tudo que eu vou ser é incompleto

Estava com a consciência pesada. Desde ontem não teve um momento de descanso. Esteve esse tempo todo ouvindo relatos e sugestões de como fazer uma nova apresentação. '_Perguntas...Mais perguntas!Que saco!_' reclamava insatisfeito, cansado por não sair da mesma situação. Sabia, que isso era um assunto que deveria ser tratado com bastante delicadeza, mas, por que ele só pensava '_nela?'._

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go _

Eu não quero prolongar isso, mas eu não consigo deixar-te

_I don't wanna make you face this world alone _

Eu não quero que tu enfrentes este mundo sozinha

_I wanna let you_ go

Eu quero deixá-la ir

'_Preciso encontrar alguma maneira de sair daqui. Droga! Não quero admitir, mais eu preciso vê-la...Preciso, me desculpar...'_ Pensava ele enquanto os pseudôminos ainda discutiam com bastante precisam o assunto.

'_Sakura sua idiota...Precisava ter aparecido aqui ontem daquele jeito?'_

_I try to go on like I never knew you _

Eu tentei seguir em frente como se nunca te tivesse conhecido

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep _

Eu estou acordado, mas meu mundo está meio adormecido

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken _

Eu rezo para que meu coração pare de doer

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete _

Mas sem ti tudo que eu vou ser é incompleto

Eu apressava meus passos. Meu coração não agüentava mais. Não sei como estava minha aparência.Provavelmente meus olhos estavam inchados e meus cabelos mais descabelados do que um ratinho cobaia de laboratório. Brincadeira! Mas, eu precisava, de algum jeito, de alguma forma encontrar o Li. Hey! Não pensem besteira! Só quero encontrá-lo pra dar-lhe uma boa lição de moral! Ele vai tomar um sapão, na primeira vez que me vir! Ah mais ele vai ver! Mas...de certa forma, eu queria muito vê-lo...

' _Chega. Vou dar o fora. Não vou fazer a mínima diferença aqui, não falei durante essas 12 horas...'_

Eu paro em frente ao circo. Estava tudo tão silencioso, me dando mais receio ainda. O circo costumava ser tão agitado. Espera...O grande portão da entrada estava sendo aberto, e por ele, passando, Li...

Ele olha para os lados sentindo a refrescante brisa atravessar os fios. Aflito, e bastante indeciso não conseguia esconder o nervosismo passando agora as mãos sobre a cabeleira. Mas a aflição aumenta mais ainda, ao vê-la, parada de frente para ele, observando-o talvez... O que estaria fazendo ali? Seus olhares já encontrados, não conseguem se desviar. Maldito orgulho. Sabia exatamente o que gostaria de fazer, mas ficaria parado, mostrando-se firme de tudo. Enquanto ela apenas apertava as mãos entrelaçadas contra o peito, continuando a fitá-lo.

_( Shy- Sonata Arctica)_

_I can see how you are beautiful, can you feel my eyes on you,_

_Eu posso ver como você é linda você pode sentir meus olhos em você_

_I'm shy and turn my head away_

_Sou tímido e virei meu rosto_

_Working late in diner Citylite, I see that you get home alright_

_Trabalhando até tarde no restaurante Citylite,_

_Make sure that you can't see me, hoping you will see me_

_Eu vejo que você chegou em casa bem me certifico de que você não me viu,_

_esperando que você me veja._

_Sometimes I'm Wondering why you look me and you blink your eye_

_Às vezes me pergunto por quê você me olha e pisca seu olho_

_You can't be acting like my Dana? can you?_

_Você não pode estar agindo como minha Dana_

_I see you in Citylite diner serving all those meals and then_

_Eu a vejo no restaurante Citylite servindo todos aqueles jantares e então_

_I see reflection of me in your eye, oh please_

_Vejo meu reflexo em seus olhos, oh por favor_

_Talk to me, show some pity_

_Fale comigo, mostre alguma piedade_

_You touch me in many, many ways_

_Você me toca de muitos jeitos_

_But I'm shy can't you see_

_Mas sou tímido você não vê_

_Obsessed by you, your looks, well, anyway "I would any day die_

_for you",_

_Obcecado por você, seu jeito, bem, de qualquer forma "Um dia morrerei por você",_

_I write on paper and erased away_

_Eu escrevo em um papel e apago depois_

_Still I sit in diner Citylite, drinking coffee and reading lies_

_Continuo sentado no restaurante Citylite, bebendo café e lendo mentiras_

_Turn my head and I can see you, could that really be you_

_Viro meu rosto e posso vê-la, pode ser mesmo você_

_Talk to me, show some pity_

_Fale comigo, mostre alguma piedade_

_You touch me in many, many ways_

_Você me toca de muitos jeitos_

_But I'm shy can't you see_

_Mas sou tímido você não vê_

_I see, can't have you, can't leave you there 'cos I must_

_sometimes see you_

_Eu vejo, não posso tê-la,_ _não posso deixá-la lá porque à_s vezes deverei vê-la

_And I don't understand how you can keep me in chains_

_Mas não entendo como você pode me manter aprisionado_

_And every waken hour, I feel your taking power from me and I_

_can't leave_

_E a cada hora acordado, sinto você tirando forças _de _mim e não posso ir_

_Repeating the scenery over again_

Repetindo a cena de novo

**Continua… **

Yeahh! Hehehe bom ta aí mais um capítulo de Vivendo a Eternidade, me desculpem mais uma vez a demora, esses dias foram muito confusos pra mim e mais! Bom espero que me perdoem e se puderem deixem seus reviews dizendo-me o que acharam! Parece que o clima entre Sakura e Shaoran foi um pouco cortado, e estão partindo para aquela velha história dos dois...Brigas, orgulho, mais brigas...Hehe, vamos ver aonde isso vai dar. Então até o próximo capítulo.

Agora vamos aos agradecimentos pelos reviews (aiiii muiiitooo obrigada!)

**Salira tSuki Crisis**: Olá Salira! Hehe primeiramente bem-vinda! E muito obrigada pelo review! Que bom que você gostouuu! Fico feliz por isso! Hmm...Enfim, bem, sim O Shaoran sempre teve esse jeitão implicante dele mas ele também mostra ser um alguém muito fofo...Mas, vou te alertando para que depois você não se decepcione, nem sempre as pessoas são do jeito que agente acha que elas são! Bem Shaoran pode ter todo esse jeitinho dele de ser mas...HAM! Já falei de mais! Bem, no decorrer da fic você talvez entenda o que eu estou querendo te dizer. Declaração? Hum...Quem falou isso? No no no! Para se conquistar o coração de Shaoran Li não é tão fácil assim, ainda mais por causa das coisas que ele passou...Mas quem sabe, um dia... Hehe okay, um beijão! Obrigada por comentar e por favor continue por aqui!

**Belinha**: Hehehe...Oiii Belinhaa! Yeah, ele realmente é um fofo...Até agora...Um beijão!

**SoraKaleidoStar**: Soraaaa! Oiiii lindaaa! Sim eu vou viajar esse final de semana...XD Te mando notícias! Um beijo linda e obrigada por comentarrr!Ps: A história da Meiling será entendida...Em outro capítulo !

**NaRuTo FoReVeR**: Olá Amanda! Nhá...Sim, parece que ninguém gostou dessa história de Meiling e Shaoran, mas o que é um paixão sem obstáculos? Até a próxima e seja bem vinda! Que bom que gostou da fic!

**Bee Gee**: Oiiiii Debyyy! Ahhh! Simmm ele disse! Mas não quer dizer que está apaixonado...Nha acho que todos entenderam mau o Shao, ele num o tipo de pessoa que é conquistado facilmente, ainda tem muita coisa por vir! Mas fico feliz por você ter reviewsado!hushushushsh essa palavra existe? Okay!Beijosssssss!

**Babizinha: **Oiiii Babiii! Hehehe você gosta! Nhaa eu também huahuahuahuaua! Bem-vinda fofa continue por aqui pleassee! Valeu por comentar!Beijossssss!

Rafinha Himura Li Kaoru Ying: Oiiiii Rafinhaaaaaaaa! Que saudade menina! Vê se aparece de vez em quando! Hehehehe! Obrigada por comentar mais uma vez Rafa, eu nem preciso dizer que pra mim é um lisonjeio né? Pois é menina, parei bem nessa parte! Mas você, acho que agora entendeu por que né? Hehehehe, e bem, acho que realmente o fato de Meiling e Shaoran terem dado um selinho chateiou muita gente, claro, eu particularmente também não vou com a cara dela...Mas okay, você vai entender o motivo no decorrer da fic. Rafa, muito obrigada mais uma vez por deixar seu comentário ele é muito MUITO importante. Continue aqui okay? Amo sua fic! Hehehehehe um beijoo!

B$r#O: Oiiiiieeee!Hauhauhauhauhauhauhua parece que você realmente odiou o beijo deles né Dora? Huahuahuahuahuahua! Teve que escrever até em inglês (lembra no MSN?kkkkkkk), é realmente acho que vou repensar todos que comentaram não gostaram nadinha...Nha, mas como eu disse para os anteriores, você vai entender nos próximos capítulos! Um beijo Dora obrigada por comentar!

Seikigen Kai: Olá! Ah meus agradecimentos a Babi, e a você por ter comentado! Que bom que gostou! Espero você na próxima! Até lá!

B&/-: Oii Belinhaa! Você achou?Nha que bom! Obrigada por comentar! Um beijo!

Chiharu: Oiii Chiraru-chan! Haha, você gostou da personalidade da Saki? Nhá que bom! Eu também adoro ela nessa fic, ela é super espontânea mesmo! Hehe obrigada por comentar e bem-vinda né?Beijos!

Line: Oiii Linee! Que bom que ta ficando bom xará! Huahuhauhua! Pode ter certeza que num vou deixar de escrever!Hum, sobre o beijo...Vamos deixar isso pra depois XD!Beijos xará!

Mirabella: Olá Mirabella! Hahaha, ah que bom que você acho "tudo" huahua! Seja-bem vinda obrigada por comentar, continue por aqui okay?Beijos!

Shei Yian: Olá Shei! Adorei seu nome chinês! Obrigada por comentar e que bom que gostou! Continue por aqui por favor! Um beijo!


End file.
